Arget Fricia
by AeroClaw
Summary: What if Galbatorix didn't find all the dragon eggs?, What if there was another Rider?,Eragon is not alone in his pursuit to bring down the king and his major baddie allies the Ra'zac, Who might this brave warrior be? A great man...Woman?
1. Chapter 1 : Sala

Summary: What if Galbatorix didn't find all the dragon eggs?, What if there was another Rider?,Eragon is not alone in his pursuit to bring down the king and his and his major baddie allies the Ra'zac, Who might this brave warrior be?you ask I'll tell you who this brave man is-(supervisor whispers in narrators ear,narrators eyes widen) IT'S A WOMAN!! 

chapter1...Sala

The suns rays poor through the open window of the small hut,A girl sat up on her bed and rose her arm to sheild the rays of early dawn from her eyes.She groaned loudly and pushed herself off the bed her long tunic falling to her knees,she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and went to the large bowl with fresh water to wash her face,she splashed the ice cold water on her face and shivered slightly.she grabbed the small towel near the bowl and dried her face,she looked at the bare room only a bed,nightstand,and a small dresser.she did not have many items of clothing,all she had was due to the kindness of peole in Therinsford.she quickly pulled out her working outfit that consisted of loose brown pants,sturdy leather boots,a white 3/4 sleeve shirt with a tan leather vest.She grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows,each arrow had a small pawprint insignias carved in them so they were easily recognized as hers,she placed a small skinning knife in her boot, _'I'll have to hunt today.maybe there will be some deer I could possibly take down...'_ she thought,heaving a heavy,groggy,sigh she padded through the small den and out the door.

The girl stepped into the light of the sun letting it warm her lightly tanned complexion, Her dark brown hair swayed in the lazy morning breeze,She opened shining shapphire eyes,she was fifteen slowly approaching sixteen.She straightened her shoulders and walked towards a large farm gate,she entered closing the gate securely behind her,the Careith family had been so kind to her ever since she stumbled into Therinsford,with massive bleeding from her shoulder,apparently to them she had a large laceration coming from her left side to her left shoulder.

She walked to the large Oak door and was greeted by Mr.Careith,"Hello Sir I will get right to work."She mummured bowing her head"Sala how many times have I told you to call me Kenneth?anyways you may take today off we have all the help we need today,We are just getting a room ready for a philospher's apprentice,who will be studying the landscape for inspiration."Mr.Careith said patting Sala on the head.She looked up at the tall,muscular man,with the soft mahogony eyes,His dark hair sticking out in tufts,"Are you ...sure because it is the least I can do for your kindness and hospitality of your family."She said not quiet comprehending what he was saying"I'm sure,Emma and Jarik send their best to you.Now go and do what you have to,I have a job for you bright and early."Kenneth said walking back into his house,snickering at Sala's surprised face.She blinked and then smiled slightly"Thank you..."she said under her breathe.

Sala trekked her way through the outskirts of large mountain range called The Spine,She had found some one day old deer tracks She crouched down examinig the gored earth made by deer hooves.She had a strange sense of 'Dae Ju Vu' like she had done this before except it was for larger prey,and she was the prey being stalked by a predator.When she came to Therinsford,she couldn't remember anything of her past.She stood and quietly padded to a heavily forested area with a lake and towering trees and small shubbery,There on the bank of the lake she saw group of Bucks and Does.She crouched quickly behind a bush,The bucks sniffed curiously then went back to grazing She felt sympathy for the Deer,but she reminded herself of the circle of life.She readied an arrow on the taut bow,she drew the string aligning it perfectly with the Bucks heart she closed her eyes and whispered a sorry and released an arrow,it sliced through air and there was thump of a body hitting the ground,and the scattering of the remaining deer,she opened her clenched eyes,her arms still in releasing posistion.She stood and walked around the bank to the body of a large of a broad buck.She sighed and removed the arrow and closed the eye of the deer.

She unseathed her knife and skinned the buck setting the hide a side to dry.she seperated the organs and muscle she then found a large shovel like branch she dug a ditch and buried the organs and the skeleton,she took out the waxy paper and wrapped the meat that was edible,she went to the bush and retrived a medium sized pack she placed the meat in the pack and grabbed a small leather pouch that tied around her neck she felt the sun beating down on her through the clearing right in the middle where the deep lake was.She stashed her pack in a cool area and walked to lakes edge she washed her hands and knife,then she peeled off her boots,bow and arrows and also placed them with her pack she placed the knife in her pocket and without hesistating she jumped into the lake.  
She opened her eyes in the fresh water letting it's cool grasp enfold her she came back in a shower of water,she took another deep breathe and dove deeper this time,she caught a glimmer of silver out of the corner of her eye,she turned around in the water and saw something shimmering in a deep crevasse,she decided to investigate.she came up for air then with a massive gulp of air she dove once more she she swam towards the crevasse,she floated there for a few seconds then she swam towards she thought the oval like stone was a massive pearl,she reached for the pearl she grasped it she held the pearl to her heart,she felt a strange warmth,She held the Pearl and swam to the surface she pushed herself out of the water and slid the massive pearl into her pack she quickly jumped back into the lake she was about to dive again but then there was a disturbance on the other side of the lake she swam quickly to the farthest side of the lake and went completely still.

The Bushes thrashed violently,and young man with slicked back black hair"Come on guys can't we talk this out I mean Wha-"He was cut off by a gruff voice "No hand over the manuscripts."Said a rough thug-like man followed by two lackeys,with longswords"Never these manuscripts are from Master Cadrin himself I will not,He entursted me to get these to Therinsford,I shall not let you have them."The Younger man said sternly,hodling a pack tightly behind his back."Oh that's to bad we where hoping to deal with a scholar that wasn't a valor."The gruff man said jerking his head at the young man,the two swordsman stepped forward and poised their swords at the man who stepped back and felt his foot hit the water.Unbeounced to them Sala had inched towards the bushes and and grabbed her arrows and bow and readied an arrow.The swordman slashed at him,but the young man ducked and avoiding the blows,the rough came from behind him and slammed forearm on the back of the young mans neck making him fall,he accidently let go of the pack with the scrolls inside,They small group snickered and scooped up the pack as the young man pushed himself up glaring at the group"Give those back!!!!"The young man shouted as he lunged,one of the swords man,pulled out a lenghth of rope they bound and gagged the struggling man,"What shall we do with him now?"asked the one who tied him up"Let's throw him in lake."The obvious leader said,the young man's eyes widened and he trashed more violently"To bad boy,this could've all been avoided if you just gave us these scrolls."The man said holding up the pack,a twang was heard and an arrow shot forward and pinned the pack to a tree far away from them,the thugs looked around wildly picking up the young man who was still struggling yelling muffled crys for help"Let him go!!"Sala called twenty feet away from them,her face expressionless they whipped around the burly man holding the young man effortlessly,as he faced his savior his eyes widened,he looked at th girl her hair sticking to her face and skin her clothes dripping with water and an arrow poised to be released.  
"Put him down or the next one will be between your eyes,"Sala said darkly"I might just let you live if you,leave peacefully.",the young man blinked his eyes in shock,the leader smirked and stepped back "Sure I'll put him down," with one quick movement he threw the young man in the lake and his gang and him ran out of sight not bothering to grab the scrolls she was going to release her arrow but she heard the man hit the water and she knew he couldn't do anything with his legs and wrist bound,she dropped her arrows and her bow,and rushed to lake and jumped in.

He hit the water with a loud slap,the water was cold it took his breathe away,he struggled against his bindings,they wouldn't break water filled his mouth through the cloth.He opened his eyes and saw the surface of the lake fading he also saw something swimming towards him.the person grabbed his ropes and cut them.Soon he felt himself being dragged to the surface.When their heads broke the surface,He went into a coughing fit,He took shaky breathes he didn't even feel when the person half dragged him up on to the lake's edge."Are...you alright?..."Sala asked shakily.He tensed and looked at the girl,"Y-yes..."He said,she sat down with a wet plop next to him,letting the air fill her lungs in and out all of a sudden the man hunched over and was sick.she patted his back lightly,his vision dimmed and he blacked out falling on her lap.

She blushed,and blinked at the man blacked out on her lap,she wriggled out from underneath him and settled him on the bank while she retreived his and her bag along with her arrows and bow,she couldn't carry him and both packs all at the same time,that's when she decided to put the packs in the hollow of a tree,then she slung the arrows and bow on ger back taking in the entire area she memorized everything about the area she lifted the man slightly slinging his arm over her shoulders she stood from her crouched posistion,by the posistion of the sun she had five hours of sunlight,she trekked through the outskirts of the Spine slowly making it back to Therinsford,some people asked her what happened she called to them that she would tell them later,she kicked open the door to her house huffing for air,she placed him in her bed taking his wet clothes,she paid no mind to his body and quickly pulled out a large tunic and some loose pants placed them on him,she released a breathe she had been holding ever since her rush of adrenaline,she felt tired but she knew she had to get the packs heaving a sigh she pushed herself up and left telling Jarik Careith to watch her hut until she got back.Sala had memorized the trail she made it back quickly retreiving both packs,by the time she got back to her hut it was twilight.She shed her wet clothes and grabbed her night tunic and ran a brush through her hair.Sala knew her job wasn't over until the man woke up.Her stomach growled,she cooked some deer meat and some bread Jarik left her,Now all she could do is wait.


	2. Chapter 2 : Dim Awakening

chapter2...Dim awakening

He opened his eyes slowly,he blinked and sat up feeling a light throbbing in the back of his neck,he winced and rubbed his neck gingerly.He looked at his surroundings and noticed he was dry and wearing different clothes.He blinked "Where am I?"He asked out loud,There was a creak and the door to the small bedroom opened and Sala came in her long tunic swaying her her sapphire gaze directed at him,her eyebrows rose"Your awake,good."She said with a slight smile,He couldn't say anything his tounge felt like it was in knots,he nodded trying to stand up only to be lightly pushed down by her,he complied and sat back down on the bed as she brought a chair over to the bed she stared at him for a minute before she touched the back of his neck"Your neck is going to hurt for a while,a bruise is forming already in a few days it will be healed."She said rubbing it lightly.He swallowed hard trying not to focus on her gentle hands "Who are you?"She asked softly sitting back in the chair "I'm...Hengrayd I am Master Cadrin's apprentice,and you are?..."He said looking at her legs and every other aspect of her,she opened her eyes and looked at him "I'm Sala,I'm Mr.Careith's worker,I'm suspecting your the apprentice he is expecting,am I Right?"She said smiling and tilting her head to the side He blushed lightly and nodded again"Uhh,ummm,did you happen t-to get my pack with the scrolls back?"He asked nervously,"OH! yes I did do you need it now?"She asked getting up,and walking to the dresser she grabbed his pack and handed it to him "Shall I inform Mr.Careith that you have arrived?"She asked ,he looked out the window and saw the dark azure sky speckled with small white stars,he ran hand through his messed up hair "No,tell him in the morning,do you mind if I stay here tonight."He said smiling sheepishly"No,rest until morning,"She said "I"ll be in the Den if you need anything just call and I will come."She said as she walked out of the room"Sala?"he said befor she left"Yes?"She said looking over her shoulder "Thank you."He said with a grateful smile,"Don't mention it."She said with a real,full,smile,he blushed as she walked out of the room.He stared after her,then sighed and laid back down on the bed,Her scent was all over the sheets he sniffed with great comfort 'Sala...she was quiet beautiful' He thought as he yawned and drifted off to sleep.

She sat in the middle of the small den near a roughly carved fireplace,she sighed and pulled her knees to her chest after a few minutes of thought,her thoughts drifted to that large pearl she found.With quick silent steps she grabbed her pack and pulled out the pearl.She stared at the pulsing pearl with silvery veins in it.She stared at the pearl and it's faint glow "This...isn't a pearl this is...something else."She murmmured entranced by pulsing gem.She touched the polish surface "This looks like a master jeweler's work..."She whispered,she yawned widely and decided to examine the gem in the morning slipping it back into her pack she grabbed a spare blanket and allowed herself to relax and fall asleep.

The sunlight hit Hengrayd's eyes,he winced and sat up he shook his head and stood up and walked out of the small room he saw the fireplace with fading embers and scroched wood,but the thing that caught his attention was Sala curled up into a cozy ball on the floor,covers pulled tightly around her shivering.He knelt down beside her and felt her forehead,no fever she must be having a nightmare,"Sala...Sala..."He said shaking her lightly,Her eyes shot open and she sat up clutching the cover to her trembling "What's...wrong Hengrayd?"She asked gaining her composesure letting the covers pool around her waist,Hengrayd gasped inwardly seeing her tunic hanging off one shoulder,her tunic riding high on her thighs "Hengrayd...do you have a fever."She said touching his red face,he reeled back falling on his butt "Uhhh nothing-nothing's wrong I just thought you were having a bad dream,so I-I woke you up."He said swallowing hard"Oh...right...thank you."Sala said fixing her tunic,She stood up and helped him up "Are you hungry?"she asked him"Yes,I'll put wood on the fire."Hengrayd said fidgetting slightly 'anything to get my mind out of the gutter'  
he thought as he turned to start putting wood in the fireplace,Sala walked into her room and pulled on her pants and her tunic and vest.When she left he had just grabbed a flint to start the fire,she walked to Mr.Careith's house and told him about Hengrayd,then she went to the chicken coop and grabbed four eggs.She walked back into her hut and Hengrayd nowhere in sight,but the fire was started she grabbed a small pan and cooked the eggs,"S-S-Sala are you home?"Hengrayd called softly from her room.She rushed to her room "Are you ok?"She asked nervously,she looked at him and saw he had started to change into his own clothes well half dressed he was having some trouble with his shirt he had his head through the neck hole and it was hanging around his neck while he sat there hunched rubbing the back of his neck,she walked over to him "What's wrong"Sala asked placing a hand on his bare shoulder,"I just need some help getting my shirt on if you wouldn't mind."He said blushing lightly at her touch She said nothing and carefully pulled his shirt down over her bruised shoulders and neck,once it was pulled down he sighed "I think I they hit your shoulders too,come on I've cooked breakfast."They both walked out of her room,they ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence,Hengrayd mainly stared at Sala's features,She didn't even notice.There was a soft knock at the door,Sala went and opened the door and saw Emma and Jarik grinning at her,Emma was an average sized woman with dark hair like her father,and light green eyes and a fair complexion,Jarik was tall lean man,with sandy blonde hair like their mother and the same mahogony eyes,"Good morning Sala!!"They said in unison in cherry voices,Sala winced,she had never been such a happy person in the morning,"So were is the scholar's apprentice?"Emma said in a sweet innocent voice peering over Sala's shoulder,said man appeared and smiled in a goofy manner at the two people"Hello!!! I'm Hengrayd I'm Master Cadrin's apprentice."He said slicking his hair back with water and a comb from his pack,Emma 'eeped' and blushed and jumped behind Jarik who cocked an eyebrow,"Our father sent us to get you and show you to your room,oh and Sala,Father wants to see you."Jarik said ,Sala nodded and started out the door Hengrayd following like a lost puppy.they all walked to the farm,much to Hengrayd's dismay Sala had to go a different way.She walked towards the back where the grazing feilds,When she walked out she saw Kenneth walking into the stables.She followed him she saw him grooming a large grey stallion with a blak mane.

"Mr-Kenneth?you wanted to see me?"She said patting the side of the large stallion's head it whinnied slightly,"Kenneth looked at her and smiled slyly "You know that apprentice,hengrayd? I want you to show him around help him a bit he seems to like you the most."Kenneth said chuckling slightly Sala cocked an eyebrow,"Ok Sir ,I'll show him around."She said walking away,leaving the broadly smiling Kenneth behind.Sala sighed as she pushed the door to her hut open,she went into her room and plopped down,staring up at the tatched roof.She decided it was time to get a professional's opininon on that gem,pushing herself up grabbing her pack she walked through the crowded streets.She found a small shop,she entered the small shop.

Musty air filled her lungs she coughed lightly,a man popped up from behind the counter surprising Sala,"Yes,girl what do you want!?"He said in an irratated voice.Sala blinked and walked to the counter,"I have a gem that I want you to look at."Sala said slinging her pack on to the counter the man gave an irratated sigh"Let me see it."He said,she opened her pack and tilted it towards him,He looked into the pack and his eyes widened,He quickly rushed and locked the front door and beckoned her to the back room,she complied following him,They entered and warm room with a blazing fire he told her to sit on a very comfortable chair,"Now please,take the gem out again."With narrowed eyes she placed the it on the table,He touched the polished surface then tapped it lightly with a small mallet,Sala winced at the small klinking noise"Hmmmmm..."The jeweler hummed,next he opened a drawer and pulled out a small wand-like staff with a small diamond on the end,He dragged the sharp diamond across the surface she opened and closed her hands as he continued to put more pressure on the staff,suddenly the tip of the diamond broke startling both of them,"This is no ordinary gem,however it is harder than diamond,I'm not sure if it is worth anything you should keep this gem."He said handing the glowing gem to her,she slid it into her pack,"Now go and keep that gem safe I'm not sure but,that gem is one of a kind."The jeweler said shooing the girl out the door.She stood outside the shop very confused,she sighed in defeat and walked back to her hut.

She opened the door to her room and placed her pack on her dresser,and went to her bed.She laid down and heard an 'omphhh'from...underneath her?She shot off the bed and saw Hengrayd laying on her bed,face red."What are you doing in my house...hut you know what I mean!!"she said her face lightly red."Sorry I was waiting for you and then you come and lay on me,well sorry."He said standing up.She sighed and mumbled an apology,"so where do you want to go for inspiration?"She asked putting a smile on her face,"Let's go to the Spine,I want to see the wild animals."He said shouldering his pack on.She grabbing her arrows and bow.

They had deciced on a bank of a small stream the cut straight throught the large clearing ,Hengrayd had sat down under a shady tree looking up every now and then at Sala who was sitting on the streams bank letting her hands drift in the quick moving water.She was smiling at the true beauty of the Spine,Everyone thought the Spine was an Obcursed place,but they only saw the scraggly dead trees at the entrance,Sala saw so much more the pure radience of the mountain range,She sighed happily closing her eyes and tilting her head back.There was a small lapping noise from across the small stream,She opened her eyes and saw a fit alpha-male white wolf,Hengrayd gasped slightly the sketched furiously catching the true intelligence of the wolf,It looked up directing it's yellow gaze at Sala,She saw a deep intelligence and proud demeanor,She smile and took a peice of dried meat from the small bag around her neck,Sala held it out to the wolf.The Wolf sniffed it hesistantly and opened it's jaws and took the meat chewing it slowly,The wolf sniffed and nudged her hand she giggled and gave it another peice this time patting it's head lightly,A black wolf stuck it's head from behind a bush and barked lightly,The white wolf turned and left following the black wolf,Sala smiled and didn't even notice Hengrayd sitting next to her,sketching the last of the picture he was drawing and then placing the opened pad on his lap and looked at Sala."How was it?I mean to pet that wolf."He asked warmly,She turned to him and smiled "It was...amazing."She said almost breathelessly.They sat in a comfortable silence,Sala glanced down at the pad and saw a beatifully sketched woman hair being blown back by the wind standing on a massive rolling hills."Who's that your wife-to-be?"Sala mused,prodding him in the ribs with her finger Hengrayd blushed dark red and fidgetted "No it's ...you."He mumbled quietly avoiding her shocked stare.She looked down at the pad,and burst out laughing"Right!!! I'm not that beautiful"She said holding her sides and fell back,laughing softly.Hengrayd looked shocked,'Has she not seen her reflection!'he thought,he blushed at her laugh as well it was light and wistful,very pleasent."We should go back it'll be dark soon."She said standing up,Hengrayd gathered his things,and they walked back with him in deep thought.

Sala was walking to her hut,just before she entered she thought she saw a dark shadow dart behind some houses,she ignored the prickling at the back of her neck and walked inside her hut.She sighed and pulled on her night tunic contemplating all that has happened in two days.She pulled the large gem out and placed it on the small dresser admiring it for a minute before going to her bed and tunneling under the covers and closing her eyes.

Sala woke up with a start,a cold sweat covering her face,body trembling she took a ragged breathe.The dreams she had been having no nightmares she placed her hand on face clenching her eyes shut."Who or what are these dreams?"She asked aloud.She looked over at her dresser and saw that the gem was gone,forgetting about her own troubles she jumped out of her bed and rushed into the den seeing Hengrayd on the floor sketching the large gem.She placed a hand to her racing heart,Hengrayd jumped and turned around and saw Sala breathing hard and her knees shaking,He jumped up and grabbed her shoulders steadying her."Are you alright?"He asked with concern She nodded "I thought someone took...never mind"She said straightening herself "How long have you been here?"She asked softly picking up the gem.He smiled "Long enough to make you breakfast."He said handing her a plate.She ate the eggs graciously and watched Hengrayd put the finishing touches on the drawings he did yesterday and the gem,he handed the her the pad with a confident smile.She looked through the first few pictures of trees,and birds,then it changed drastically to the same woman,the one that caught her attention was the woman poised to release an arrow with a black and white wolf standing in front of her legs."Wow...these are amazing."She said entranced by the strong look in the woman's eyes.Hengrayd just smiled broadly,Sala handed him the sketching pad."Is there anywhere specific you want to go today?"She asked placing her plate away after she washed it."Can you show me around Therinsford"He asked shyly as she got up to go change,He watched her hips sway as she walked,he swallowed hard."Yes that'll be fine,wait here a moment."She said going into her room.Hengrayd sighed in disappointment,he wanted to see more of her,She came out wearing her loose pants and vest with a pale blue shirt.To him the clothes where a sucker punch to the gut,He stood and they walked out the door.

The rest of the day went pretty uneventful,Sala had heard a few sniggers when she introduced Hengrayd was here sent by Master Cadrin for some studying.She ignored all the stares she was getting from people on the street.They walked around til twilight came then they said there goodbyes,She saw a little regret in his eyes.

Sala was actually sleeping pleasently that night,when out of the blue some loud screeching shattered her deep sleep,before she knew what was going on she toppled out of the bed hitting the hard floor.Biting back a curse she struggled against the tangled sheets,When she finally she escaped the sheets and looked around for the loud screeching source.As the second round of screeching began she covered her ears,She looked around wildly then her gaze settled on the silver gem that was tittering left and right until it fell off the dresser with a loud clang.Sala winced and watched the gem screech and tittering left and right until suddenly a crack appeared over the surface,her eyes widened as the crack spread and spiny nose poked out of the surface.Sala at that moment realized it wasn't a gem,but an...egg!


	3. Chapter 3 : Silver Scales

yo it's me the so called author,just to let you know I don't own any of the Eragon characters ,if i did I would completely mess up the plot( -.-)...You know it's true,well this chapter is very slow please don't berate for it this chapter is kind of like a moments reprive y'know!? anyways enjoy!!! w

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter3...Silver Scales

Sala sat there in awe as the small creature broke the eggs shell like it was tissue paper,it made a gurrtaul little sound as it crawled out of the embroyic fluids,it took a few shaky steps falling flat on it's stomach a couple of times,it blinked it's wide silvery eyes looking around intenseley curious then it spotted Sala and made a happy sound and waddled over to Sala,Her eyes widened and she scrambled to her feet and ran to the door,the little cat-like lizard beat her to the door it was it was flapping it's small membrayic wings trying to balance on the door knob.Sala yelped and turned sharply on her heel and headed for the window,she had place one foot on the sill when she heard the most pathetic,pleading little squeak come from the door,Sala looked back at the door at the little cat-like lizard had one taloned paw-like hand raised towards her,She sighed and she kneeled down on the floor,she waited until it glided to the floor and hopped slightly towards her she looked at the small creature it's scales still slick from the enzymes of the egg.It looked at her expectedly tilting it's head to the side,she grinned at the small creature and held her hand out palm upwards it made a delighted sound in it's throat and placed it's spiny nose right in the middle of her palm,her eyes widened as silvery energy ran through every vein of her body,something brushed her mind she was hit by an intense wave of curiosity and hunger.

She reeled back hitting the back of her head in the wall,she couldn't move she opened her mouth,but nothing came out when she pulled away from the lizard the presence in her mind vanished,as soon as she could move again she looked down at her palm were a small bump,it soon turned into an oval her entire hand was paralyzed she tried with all her might to move her fingers,but she couldn't.Trying to push down panic she watched the little lizard creature walk around opening it's jaws to squeaking as it stumbled over the sheets on the floor,The little creature clawed and chewed at the sheets,it soon gave up in distaste and glided over to Sala landing on her lap and squeaking up at her she noticed she could moved her hand,exhaling Sala looked down at her right palm,the small oval of light on her palm she scratched it,groaning she placed the small creature on her shoulder,it's talons dug into her shoulder she didn't mind she walked to the small kitchen she took out some dried meat she tore the sheet in half and gave it in little peices to giving it to the delightled little creature,Sala walked back into her room and sat on the bed picking up the sheets on the floor.The little creature jumped off her shoulder on to her pillow,She took this time to examine the little creature it had rough scalely triangular head,two curved and sharp fangs from it's upper jaw.The creature's talons were widely spaced and shiny black,now that the enzyme's had dried she could see the small glinting silver scales that caught every speck of little.After the small creature was done pulling loose feathers out of her pillow it curled up like a cat and yawned looking up at Sala.She rubbed the small cat-like creatures head and watched as it made a sound in it's throat similar to a pur of a cat,it closed it's eyes and fell asleep.Sala staring at the scaley creature asked aloud "What am I going to do with you?"Suddenly she tensed as bits of memories floated into her mind,

_'Old tales...Legendary warriors...massive beasts as there partners...they are...dragons...'_

The rest of the memory faded from her thoughts,she shook her head and looked at creature sleeping on her pillow,"Dragon..."Sala whispered she reached a hand out and touched the spiny crest of it's nose.She let out a breathe slowly her heart racing with excitement,for what reason she did not know why,she felt a swelling pride in her chest.She layed on the bed beside the small dragon She was still in shock over it hatching to all people,Why did it hatch to her? a simple servant of a family,She sighed and decided she would get up before dawn and take the dragon to the clearing where she found it's egg,She couldn't possibly let it sleep in her house people would get suspicious she still felt a strange sense of joy as it curled into a tight ball tail curled in it's face.She took one last lingering gaze and decied she would wake in two hours and trek up to the clearing and find a suitable place for the dragon to stay.

Just as she thought she awoke early in a cold sweat the little dragon sitting on her chest licking her cheek and squeaking,she pushed up and sat there little dragon toppled into her lap,it spread it's long wings,in the weak dawn she saw the membrayic material was the color of grey.It landed on her bed blinking as it landed on it's stomach tail hanging right in front of it's eyes it tried to nip it's own tail.She thought her eyes were playing a trick on her,she rubbed her eyes and looked at the dragon again,was it her or had the dragon gotten slightly bigger? She pushed out of the bed and washed herself and quickly pulled on her clothes,she grabbed her pack and with much protest of the small dragon she placed it in the pack,as she slipped it on her shoulders she felt the small dragon thrash about in her pack.Holding back a chuckle she grabbed her arrows and bow and peeked outside no one was up,She sighed in releif and quietly closed the door to her hut and headed out of Therinsford.

As soon as Sala entered The Spine she allowed the dragon to come out who's eyes where wondering all over the area every now and then it would glide off her shoulder to inspect a flower or spider web eating the spider in the process.It never strayed to far from her sight.They soon arrived at the clearing where she first saw the egg and made a new friend Hengrayd.The dragon squeaked loudly and glided all around the clearing dipping it's talons into the water now and then as Sala searched trees that would hold the little dragon.The silver dragon Squeaked loudly,Sala turned around quickly to see a silver tail slither into a large oak tree hollow,There was a tussle and a loud squeak that wasn't the dragon's.Sala sprinted over to the tree hollow and peered inside her eyes widedned as she saw small dragon had taken down a squirrel larger than itself.She blinked as the dragon ate the animal,She turned around and smiled 'At least it can hunt for it's self,Still I'll worry about it out here.' She thought.She shook her head she knew it would be fine out here,She peered back into the hollow the dragon was licking the blood off it's talons with it's forked tounge,It turned it's cat eyes towards her and walked on all fours towards her,Sala smiled and with a hesistant hand touched it's head and said "Stay here,I'll br back before dark to check on you,until then I can only leave you with this."She placed a large peice of dried meat and a small bowl of water,The dragon seem to understand because it slunk back into the hollow and lapped up some water and curl up on the squirrel fur looking at her with understanding eyes.She left with a regrettful and worried sigh she trekked all the way back to town.The sun was already up layed in her bed rubbing her head she was so tired for some reason.She layed in her bed savoring the softness of the bed,she was about to fall asleep when a cherry voice filled her room."Good Morning Sala!"She winced,and sat up.She looked at Hengrayd who was smiling at her with the same cheeriness as Emma and Jarik,"How do you wake up so happy!!??"Sala whined as she ploped down on the bed,He blinked and walked over to her bed and touched her forehead instead of it being warm it was cold."Sala are you feeling alright?"He asked with concern She opened her dark sapphire eyes "Yes I'm fine where do you want to go today?"She asked standing up,He stared at her for a moment and then said "Can we go back to that clearing? You know the one with the lake."He asked,something flickered across her eyes and her muscles tensed "Are you sure? I mean that's where you almost died."She asked "I know,but still the area was quiet beautiful,why is it a problem for you?"He asked again with concern,She sighed and put on a smile "No lets go."Sala said nervously "Great come on!"He said taking her hand,she blushed lightly and started thinking of ways she could distract him from the tree hollow where the little dragon was.

Hengrayd took a deep breathe,and smiled "This will make a beautiful sketch."He said proudly turning towards Sala who looked distracted "What do you think Sala?"He asked.She snapped to attention and laughed nervously "Yes,yes very beautiful." she said in an unfocused voice.Hengrayd cocked an eyebrow _'Maybe she starting to have feelings for me!'_ He thought in an overjoyed manner,He blushed at the thought.He approached her and touched her shoulder "Sala...is there something distracting you."He said looking into her dark blue eyes clashing with his light blue eyes.She blinked and laughed again at his sudden seriousness,"No,nothing's distracting me,why do you ask?"She asked smiling at him.He blushed and turned away quickly and sat under a tree and started sketching furiously,She blinked and raised a brow and quickly dismissed it ,She was sending glances towards the tree where the small dragon was staying.She sat next Hengrayd,he stiffened ,but continued to sketch "What are you drawing?"She asked "I'm drawing things I have heard from stories Master Cadrin and all the other philosphers."He said smiling as he drew a nice curve,"What where the stories about?"She asked him as he drew the figure of a man holding a sword,"They were stories of the Riders,they were warrior who fought against injustices of Alagaesia."He said putting the last fading touch on the man's sword.She looked at it in wide eyed shock he had drawn a strong man with pointed ears and draping clothes and towering dragon looking towards the East,"It's...It's amazing."She said touching the sketch to make sure it wasn't real.He smiled at her shock "It looks good?"He asked "Yes..."She said quietly the branch above her quivered and she looked up she saw the little dragon hidden by leaves looking down at the picture she smiled at her curious dragon and looked up at the sky it was turning a burning orange,"We should go back go on ahead I want to check something."He nodded and gathered his drawing things and started at the trail when she was sure he was gone the little dragon fluttered down landing on her shoulder she refilled it's water dish and gave it more dried meat,with a lingering look she joined Hengrayd and walked back to Therinsford.


	4. Chapter 4 : Sorrow of Flames

YOU KNOW THE DRILL!!!! I don't own any eragon characters except Sala,Hengrayd,Cadrin,and the Careith family. Well this is starting to get intresting...and if you must know yes I just figured out how to post single chapters,three cheers for my stupidity!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter4...Sorrow of Flames

Sala spent the next few weeks caring for the steeds and cows of Mr.Careith's farm,showing Hengrayd around the Spine going to various places occasionally catching a glimmer of white fur of a wolf.The dragon despite being young It was growing steadily,It's appearence became more feirce and dominant,The dragon had all,but doubled in size in a strange The noble dragon looked ancient.She still felt a strange vunerablility,and openess,but the dragons consciounes reassured her that this was normal.Every chance she got she hurried up to the clearing,She entered the clearing she looked around,this had become a game,closing her eyes she called out with her mind,the dragon had taught this to her:

_'Where are you?'_ Sala called out

_'Do not let your eyes deceive you,they are not your only senses find me with your minds eye.'_ A teasing,clearly male voice echoed through her head

Concentrating she sensed his presence close,opening her eyes,Sala walked towards the lakes bed and grabbed a pebble and tossed it onto the lake.the water rippled for a moment before before a spiny nose broke the surface.

_'Good little one,now what is so urgent ?'_ the dragon asked hoisting his scalely body out of the water,the silver scales catching the sunlight.

_'Hey I remember when you had to look up at me,and nothing is wrong I came to well,name you.'_ Sala thought to him happiliy.

_'I am here to listen.'_ The male voice echoed through her head,He laid his triangulaur head on his front paws one silvery cat eye on her

_'Ummmm...Shadreek,Garanium,or how about Agarium.'_ She thought looking at him.

The dragon growled in a disgusted manner and then tilted his head to the side a little letting the light trail over her face _'Any others?'_ he asked

_'Your right a noble creature needs a name the tells of it's granduer and the valor of it's heart.'_ She thought,then it dawned on her _'Valinor.'_ She thought.

_'Valinor...Val in or, I like it.'_ Suddenly his nostrils flared,and he sniffed the air quickly over and over,raising his nose to the wind.

_'What's wrong.'_ Sala said standing pulling her bow and arrows to her ready to shoot one.

_'Two men,they smell of blood and ale they are at least a half a mile away,They are coming this way!_' His cat eyes narrowed,and he growled in a low viscous manner.

_'Hide! I'll distract them.'_ Sala thought to Valinor.

_'But Sala they smell dangerous!'_ He growled furiously,She felt his anger and hesistastion to leave her.

_'Don't worry,'_ She said smiling at him _'I've dealt with drunks before they even tried to seduce me,They woke up with curious bumps on their heads.'_

He looked at her his slivery eyes _'I'll be near the surface of the lake.'_ He said in a hesistant voice,_'They are almost here!'_ he said.

_'Go!! I'll call you if I need you.'_ She said as his talons and tail godged the Earth as he slunk into the lake,His scales glinted like a fish in the water,before the cool water shrouded them.

The bushes ten kilometers away from her quivered and two chortling,drunk,men walked out arms slung over each others shoulder's,suddenly one of the drunks spotted her."Hey Quince...do you...do you see that pretty lady over there."One drunk said gaze directed at Sala,She smiled hesistantly at them and got up to leave,the two drunks cut her off."Where ya goin' beautiful."The drunk known as Quince said,they had her cut off on both sides she narrowed her eyes,she sidestepped the drunk who lunged from behind her,he crashed into the other drunk they fell to the ground in a slumbering heap.

_ 'Poor simple minded drunks,...I pity you,Valinor?'_ She called with her mind looking at the lake,His long,silver neck and head appeared out of the surface of the lake.He jumped out of the lake,When he landed the shook earth beneath her feet,she stumbled and fell to the ground She opened her eyes and shook her head spraying the damp grass with small water droplets,she felt his amusement.

The silver dragon growled in a disgusted manner at the sleeping drunks,he snorted and looked at Sala _'Yes?'_ he said to her

_'Valinor,could you make sure no wild animals eat these guys while I go get some help,to get these guys back to Therinsford?'_ She thought smiling up at him.

He felt a swelling pride in his heart He knew he had picked the right partner,one that shows kindness towards the enemy, _'I shall,I will hide in the lake talk to me when your near.'_ he said

She speed trekked back to Therinsford,When she found Kenneth and Jarik she told them about the two drunks in the clearing and how she needed help to get them back into town and why she was wet.She just smiled sheepishly and told them she went for a swim.they just shook their heads as they followed her to the clearing having a discussion about if she was naive or not.

_'Valinor where almost there make your self scarce'_ She called to him,She felt his agreement.

When They entered the clearing they saw the snoring drunks asleep,sighing Jarik and Kenneth each grabbed one drunk and started to walk back towards Therinsford,Sala took a hesistant look at the lake and as she walked away she talked to Valinor:

_'I'll be back at nightfall,I promise I'm sorry our conversastions were cut short.'_She apologized

_'It is alright little one,I'll see you when the sun falls and the moon rises.'_ He said in a sage-like voice.

_'Very philosophical Valinor.'_ She snorted in her mind,They both chuckled in their thoughts.

The rest of the day slugged by at an unbearable pace,finally the sunset and she said a hasty goodbye to Hengrayd,which he found very suspicous,Hengrayd followed her quietly.He made sure to remain at least two feet behind her.Sala's mind was preoccupied she didn't even notice that Hengrayd,as soon as the clearing came into veiw she plopped down on the lake bed,she stared at the shimmering surface of the lake before starting to peel of her boots.

Hengrayd crouched behind some bushes that were near Sala,he saw her taking off her boots then her vest,His eyes widened and he felt his face heat as lude thoughts entered mind,He shook his head in an attempt to get rid of those thoughts he focused back on Sala who stood only her vests and boots rested on the bank before she took a deep breathe and dived straight into the cold lake.She opened her eyes and looked around under the water for Valinor before she knew it the dragon swam in a graceful circle around her:

_'Grab my spikes and hold on.'_ Valinor echoed through her mind.

_'Alright.'_ She thought back to him,she grabbed one of the spikes along his back.

Valinor spread his wings and dove deep into the lake flapping his wings for speed,Sala was holding on for dear life the water around her was starting to get darker and darker suddenly,Valinor jerked upward,and they took a sharp right.Valinor started to slow and then his head broke the surface and Sala let go of his spike with shaky hands:

_'Is that what flying is like?'_ She asked him through her thoughts.

He looked at her his Silver eyes gleaming _'No,Flying is like something you have never experienced.'_ He said to her.

She could feel his longing to be in the sky and the excitement of thinking of it,_'I'm sorry you can't fly around here.'_ She said sadly

_'Who says we can't ?'_ He said mischeviously.

_'Valinor!! What if someone sees you How will I explain it!?'_ Sala thought to him incredously as she crawled out of the lake.

They both froze hearing a branch snap behind them,Sala started to breathe fast her heart racing,She didn't know what to do,Taking a deep breathe to calm her self she thought to Valinor:

_'Valinor is there someone here?can you smell them?'_ She asked calmly

Valinor sniffed the air from his posistion in the lake _'Who ever it is they don't smell dangerous,in fact they smell oddly familiar.'_ He said to her.

_'I'll seewho it is,tho I won't be kind.'_ She thought to Valinor,She could feel his agreement

Sala crept low to the ground towards the area where she heard the branch break,she saw the bush quiver she froze for a moment before continuing towards the bush.When she was close she sprung over the bush dragging who ever was behind it to the ground,it was like the person didn't even try and fight back they allowed Sala to pin who ever it was to the ground "Sala!"the person said,She immediately recognized the voice and looked down at Hengrayd.

"W-What...are you doing here!?"She yelled at him,tho she didn't mean to she was just surprised to see him here,She narrowed her eyes to deadly slits "What did you see?"She asked him in a cold voice.Hengrayd shivered involuntarily "I saw...I saw that...d-dragon,I swear I won't tell anyone."He pleaded with her,He saw releif spread across her face and slight smile played across her lips.With that he smiled up at her,Then with sudden realization he looked _up_...yes _up_ at her that meant...she was on top of him.He felt heat fill his face,he swallowed hard.

She cocked an eyebrow at his blushing face,then she realized what she was doing to make him blush,She felt akwardness twist her stomach She reeled back and fell through the bush her face was burning with embarrassment "I'm-I'm sorry Hengrayd!"She said a bit to loud,Valinor tilted his head to the side and began shuffling through her memories,She felt his amusement wash over her and a deep baritone chuckle echoed through her mind.

_'It's not funny!!'_ She growled at Valinor,shaking a fist at him

Valinor closed one eye and stuck his tounge out from between his fangs _'From where I'm standing...it sure is.'_ he chuckled at Sala.

Hengrayd stumbled out of the bushes his face still flushed red,It immediately paled when he looked up at the towering dragon "Oh my...Your amazing."Hengrayd said looking at the dragon with some much awe and amazement they both could almost feel it,Sala looked at the dragon and smiled."He says,thank you for the compliments."Sala said smiling at the shocked expression on Hengrayd's face it was priceless,Sala snickered."You-You can talk to him through your mind!!!? It can understand me!?"Hengrayd asked excitedly,He looked up at the towering silver dragon so much envy on his face Sala's features softened.

Valinor snorted and small clouds of smoke came from his snout _'Kindly tell him,that I am not an 'It',but a he.'_ Valinor huffed.

Sala laughed and looked back at Hengrayd who was eager to know what the dragon had said to her "Valinor told me to tell you that he is not an 'It',but a he."She chuckled,when his cheeks became light pink."I'm so sorry mighty dragon Valinor,it's just you are such a magnificent creature that I was taken aback by your appearence and presence that I forgot my manners,I am Hengrayd!!"He said in such a happy voice that Sala winced at his smile "Sala have you told anybody about him,you are the next rider! you could possible aid the Resistance against the king Galbatorix!"Hengrayd said taking her hands in his.

"Hengrayd...you can't tell anyone about him,I don't know what people would do if they found out about Valinor,and...I don't want to people to fear me...I just don't know what to do after a While it is going to be hard to hide Valinor."Sala said looking away from him.Hengrayd blinked in confusion,"Why would they fear justice?...If only...If only you could see what Galbatorix has to done to this great he has shattered so many lives,killed so many people...people close to others hearts,",Hengrayd paused placing his right hand on his heart,He looked skyward his eyes reflected deep sorrow,"...They were all I had,...They meant the world to me,and I couldn't save them...He killed them right in front of my eyes,that day he hadn't only killed my parents That pathetic excuse for a king ripped my world to peices,and shattered my soul...,",Hengrayd released Sala's hand and turned so his back faced her,His shoulders were shaking,and his fists were clenched so hard his knuckles were white."Galbatorix,our so called king has...twisted the minds of many as well bending them to his will,It sickens me to see all the innocent people he has hurt.",Hengrayd took a ragged breathe,Sala slowly approched him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder,she turned him around until he was facing her.A frown looked so displaced on his face,Sala wrapped her arms around his waist and embraced him,She could feel Valinor's sympathy as he approached the two young people.

_'Poor child...seeing such things at a young age,will forever hurt in ones heart.'_ Valinor whispered in her mind,Valinor made a 'Hrrr'ing sound in his throat.

Hengrayd stood there in shock at her action,it held so much warmth,and kindness.He felt the back of his eyes burn,but he refused to let the tears of many years ago flow freely from his eyes.Instead Hengrayd returned the embrace placing his head against Sala's shoulder."Why are you holding back your anguish?"Sala whispered to him.He pulled away from her and sat on the ground facing the lake,he stared blankly at the surface,He then closed his eyes and shook his head,"I just can't,because I don't think I'll stop..."He trailed off,looking to the sky.His features contorted to confusion,"Sala,...was there a burning planned?" He asked her,Her head swivled upwards and her eyes widened,"That's coming from Therinsford!!"Sala said highly alarmed.Hengrayd quickly stood and placed a hand on her shoulder "Come we must help! Tell you dragon to follow us from the sky this may be dangerous."Hengrayd said grimly.

_'Valinor take to the sky and follow us!'_ Sala thought urgently to him.

Without question,Valinor crouched low and jumped and spred his wings quickly climbing high into the sky,Without a second glance Hengrayd and Sala ran out of the clearing,They did not stop until they some frantic people running their way "Sala! You must help us stop the fire!"the woman shouted,Sala could hear the crackling flames from here standing point,"Gather the villagers and qucikly get them out! make sure no one is left behind Hengrayd help her!I'll go see how bad the flames have spread!"Sala shouted running in the direction of the smoke,Hengrayd had a good idea of what Sala was planning so he departed with the frantic woman to get the villagers out safely.Sala continued to sprint until she came upon her hut It was quickly,She noticed that the barn seemed untouched from her veiw range,no one was around suddenly she heard muffled cries from inside her hut.As she was about to run into to the burning hut,but a strange sense of familiarity twisted her stomach,quickly locating a barrel of rain water she soaked herself and ran into the burning hut.

Sala brought up her arms to the bright orange flames,she avoided the buring debris falling from the thatched roof.She ran into her room,she immediately spotted Her arrows and bow,quickly grabbing them se looked around,there bound,gagged,and blindfolded on her bed was small child coughing from behind the gag.Avoiding a large section of the roof the fell to the floor Sala,snatched the child up the trashed against her chest.Sala held tightly to the wriggling child and started her quick escaped from the hut.Sala ran then she skidded to halt see the entry way engulfed in flames,Falling to one knee and coughing harshly she looked around with narrowed eyes everything around her was starting to turn orange.Pushing herself up she ran back to her room,she located the window.Sala dashed haphazrdly towards and with one leap made it out of the window.Letting air come through in wheezes of her dry throat,She quickly unbound the child,The child was not breathing,Sala placed to fingers to the childs neck the pulse was fading fast,She tilted the childs head back and breathed air into the child.Within to two breathes the child coughed harshly and groaned,The child opened her eyes and stared up at Sala who wore a slight smile as she pet the girls hair "Your okay now,relax."Sala said soothingly,"I am...but your not..."The girl rasped,with a cruel smile.Sala looked down at the girl looking confused,Sala stood starting to back away from the child,something snaked around both of her ankles from behind and jerked harshly making Sala fall forward before she could even yelp in pain,More chains were wrapped around her and she was gagged.Sala struggled fruitlessly against the restraints in desperation she tapped into Hengrayd's and Valinor's mind the thought was the same to both of them:

_'Valinor! Hengrayd !I'm being...Taken...my thoughts...are..'_

Sala didn't even finish her thought,due to the mysterious captors placing something over her nose which made her mind a complete blank,like a dark void her vision began to blur.Her eyelids drooped and the slient cry escaped her lips _'Valinor...'._


	5. Chapter 5 : The Escape

chapter5...The Escape

Sala had no long she was knocked out,but once her eyes cracked open just a bit pain filled her entire body.Gasping sharply she,coughed against the dryness of her throat,Sala had yet to open her eyes fully and she was sensistive to everything around her,Taking some ragged breathes she rolled off the cot she had apparently been laying on,Sala hit the cold stone ground gasping and trying to get air into her system.Sala curled into the fetal posistion hoping to lessen the pain that was all over her body,She grasped her head the pounding in her head was so unbearable.Sala bit back the urge to scream instead she slowly opened her eyes.Sala finally got her eyes opened,but everything around her looked blurred and to vivd,Sala blinked many times soon the blurryness started clearing and she was finally able to make out her surroundings,Sala was facing a dingy stone wall.Taking an ragged breathe Sala uncurled and pushed herself up on one elbow,groaning as pain went through her entire body,breathing hard she turned her head towards a dim light that was coming from behind her.Sala blinked a few times before she could clearly see massive metal bars blocking the entrance to what Sala was deducing was a cell,shuddering at the familiarity of this prickling feeling at the back of her neck.Putting her palms on the hard floor she tried to stand,She stumbled and her back slammed against the stone wall yelping slightly she slid down until she was sitting,Panting heavily she sat there for she didn't know how long.Sometime during that time apparently a guard had brought some food and water for her.The effects had lessened and her vision cleared she looked around she was in some kind of a cell that she figured,pushing down her anxiety Sala closed her eyes and concentrated on contacting Valinor.Her thoughts were cut short when a wave of nausea twisted her stomach,making her lurch forward,but unfortunately she had nothing in her stomach so she had at least two dry heaves before she could breaathe regularly again.Sala coughed and took a shaky breathe, _'What's wrong with me...?'_,Sala thought hopelessly.Sala looked up and saw that there was a small cup and plate with hard bread on it,Sala stood cautiously and took a few steps,_'At least I can walk __again...'_ Sala said inwardly.Sala picked up the cup of what appeared to be water,Sala cautiosly to her lips and took a small sip,she resisted the urge to down the entire glass she tested the water.She spat the water out,the ater had a strange taste to it,she grimaced at the cup and saw it had an unnatural shine to it one word floated in her mind _' Drugged...'._ Sala was resisting every urge to eat the and drink the water, the thought of contacting Valinor kept her resistance up.

Her eyes sluggishly darted around the room,They landed on a barred window high up on the opposite wall quickly she crawled over to it,she got on her toes and reached up and grabbed the bars,she saw a busseling city and many people Sala let go of the bars and landed softly on the ground,with dread taking over her senses she grabbed the water and bread and dropped them out the window,She winced when she heard them hit the ground.Sighing she sat back down and stared off into the cell across from hers,the light that was coming in from the window in that cell changed from bright,to a burning orange she was guessing that the sun was setting.The gaurd had brought more food and water and again they were drugged she disposed of it quickly,before she got the urge to drink the water down.Sala coughed dryly,as she slumped agaist the cold stone wall rubbing her temples,her memory was coming back as she remembered what had happened the night of the fire:

_'Bright orange flames...A child crying for help...Deep dread spreading through her...Chains'_

Sala's eyes snapped opened as a thought came to mind,what she had done when they began to take her away,sheer fear made her blood turn to ice.

_'...Valinor did they...did they harm him? What about Hengrayd!!! I hope they didn't hurt him!! and what about Kenneth and his family!?...What about .  
Therinsford!...'_

Sala pulled her knees to her chest and placed her head on her knees,and clawed at her scalp as more thoughts of people she knew being in peril at the mercy of the king and...and it was all cause of her.Every one she ever knew could be gone in the blink of an eye, but the worst part was the self torture she was putting herself she knew that it was her fault,She was causing so much pain right now.Sala felt the back of her eyes burn,but the question hung in her head was a simple one word question, _'Why?'_. What exactly had she done to deserve this Sala was so confused her thought to tangled and sluggish to think .

Sala was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a door open and bang shut ,Soon the narrow walkway had the sound of mailed boots came closer towards her cell.Sala looked up and she saw two guards walking down the narrow walkway.In their hands they were carelessyly dragging a frail woman whos skin had splotches of dark purple and black on the exposed skin of her arms.The woman's copper hair was covering her face ,but her hair looked tussled and dull as tho she had been on an argerous journey.Her feet were scraped and bare and she was in a night gown that was dingy.Sala looked in wide eyed shock as the gaurds carelessly threw the woman into the cell right next to hers,and slammed the barred door shut and stomped away in unison.

Sala waited until she was sure the prison guards were gone,"Are you alright?"Sala croaked,her voice was harsh and dry from her dry throat,Sala jumped at her own unrecognizable voice.There was no reply,"Please give me a sign that your alright."Sala croaked deseperately,Again there was no reply instead there was a strained sound and sharp intakes a breathe.The sound was unfamiliar to her for a moment then she recognized it as crying the poor woman that was just through the wall was crying,Sala could only wish to comfort her,"Please...tell me why your crying."Sala asked softly.The sobbing stopped momentarily,but took up again along with some shuffling sounds."You want to know why I am crying?"Came a raw female voice,"Yes,please..."Sala said softly, "...Have ...Have you ever been seperated from ...someone you love dearly,that you were willing to cut ties with the only family you had left just to be by their side?"The voice asked,the woman's voice was laddened with unshed tears,but she didn't let fall.Sala thought for a moment,she had really never had a family and heart was not out to anyone right now,"I'm sorry to say...I haven't I want to help in any way possible,so please let me help."Sala said softly,There was no answer for a long time,Sala thought the woman had gone to sleep since the sky darkened to a dark azure with dark clouds floating across it. Sighing dejectedly,Sala walked over to her cot and sat down on it,  
Finally there was answer from the woman,"What is your name?"The woman asked,Sala's mood lightened and she smiled slightly, "Sala...and yours?"Sala asked hopefully,There was another silence,"...I'm ...Katrina."The woman known as Katrina said.Sala smiled,"Well Katrina ,you should rest,and thank you for talking to me."Sala said happily,There was no agreement just the squeak of a cot and then silence.

Sighing again Sala pulled her knees to her chest and braced her back against the wall and tried to sleep,but something at the back of her mind was nagging her to stay awake.Just for a try Sala reached for Valinor,but again was stopped by the wave of nausea.The nausea wasn't as bad as last time.Sala just sat for uncountable hours,until She heard some shuffling noises coming from the narrow walkway, _'It's probably a rat...'_ Sala shivered thinking of a rat in her cell.The shuffling sounds continued until the stopped outside her cell,there was a tapping sound like a metal on metal sound.Alarmed Sala looked up,and saw a dark figure at her cell door,"Who's there!?" Sala said in an extremely cold voice,The figure shivered then gathered it's courage,"S-S-Sala is that y-you?" The figure stuttered out nervously,Sala's eyes brightened when she heard that nervous voice She jumped off the bed and stumbled ,but made it to the cell door,"Hengrayd! are you alright! what about Val-"Sala was cut off,"SHHHH!!!!" Hengrayd said nervously.Sala nodded,it seems He was messing with the lock.A door somewhere close by opened and a lantern shone on Hengrayd,Whose face contorted into unadulterated fear,Hengrayd sent a glance a Sala "RUN!!!! hurry get away!!!"Sala shouted at him,He torn between staying and running.Finally with a regrettful look he ran the opposite way,"Halt!!! by order of the king Halt!!"The guard yelled as he chased Hengrayd down. Sala was hyperventilating when the guard and Hengrayd vanish from sight.Sala paced impatiently,She felt lightheaded with worry and her knees were shaking,there was a rut in the floor her foot caught and she fell forward there was a bright light in her eyes then darkness.

Sala's head was throbbing horribly,with an audible groan she pushed herself up and rubbed her head gingerly,"Sala! are you alright!" a familiar male voice said.Sala jerked her neck in that direction,making it crack with another groan she winced and looked at the cell across from her and saw Hengrayd sitting on the cell flooer his eyes were red rimmed and his left cheek was swelling.Sala gasped,"Hengrayd are you alright?"Sala asked nervously,"Yes I'm fine and Val-"He paused and looked at her,She was shaking her head furiously.He silenced himself and looked around,and then back at her he groaned and started banging his head lightly against the bars of his cell. "Hengrayd! what are you doing stop!"Sala said in a confused voice,"No...I could've gotten you out if I was faster,but no I ended getting caught myself."Hengrayd said sadly,he looked at her again and started banging his head against the bars again. Sala sighed and then looked up and down the narrow walkway,their were guards at either end she narrowed her eyes, _'We need to get out_ _of here tonight...If not who knows what'll happen...'_ Sala thought darkly,"Katrina...Katrina..."Sala called out,she got no answer she turned to face Hengrayd with a grave expression.He didn't notice as he was still moping her spent the entire day staring at the wall.Finally the guards brought Katrina back to her cell.Finally the sunset and the entire prison became shadowed,Sala formulated a plan quickly,she grabbed the rough peice of fabric off her bed and balled it under her shirt,luckily for her there was only one guard on duty and he was swaying slightly at the end of the hall,taking a deep breathe she called down the hall to guard,"Guard..."Sala called down the walkway with a sultry voice,Hengrayd looked over at her with a confused look,With a grunt the guard hobbled down walkway and shone a latern in her face,"What is it."The guard slurred,Sala resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose at his breathe that smelled of heavy ale,"I...Don't remember much about how I came here,but,"She paused to look up from under her bangs making her eyes smolder,the guard raised a brow at her,"But I think there was something...I used to do"Sala said with a seductive,sultry whisper.Hengrayd's mouth hung open slightly,while the guard smirked lustfully,"Then maybe you are of some use."The guard said smugly,He reached for the ring of keys strapped at his waist,Sala moved away from the door of the cell as the guard opened it and walked in closing the door behind him,he walked in a slow circle around her,Hengrayd was still shocked at what Sala was doing,he was sputtering incoherently.The guard stopped circling her and stood behind her,"Take it off."The guard said lustfully,Sala closed her eyes and grabbed the edges of her shirt but instead of pulling it off she slipped the rough blanket from under her shirt,"Hurry up girl.."The guard said,"Alright..."Sala said in the same sultry whisper.

Sala whipped around hitting the guard with her elbow in his throat he gave a grunt as he stumbled back,Sala wasted no time she wrapped the fabric around his throatgetting behind him with it still wrapped around his throathis hands tearing at the fabric,Sala kicked out at his knees from the back,making him fall to the ground,he was now fully choking his breathe coming more frantically,finally he stopped flailing about and fell unconcious.Sala panted as she pulled away from the unconcious man,She felt weak and tired but she grabbed the keys from his beltlocking the door to her cell with him inside,she quickly unlocked Hengrayd's cell he stumbled out in complete awe of her.Sala paid him no mind and went to Katrina's cell she was laying on the floor scared to death of her,Sala smiled and held out a hand,Katrina sat up and took Sala's hand hesistantly,"Hengrayd follow me,we must escape help Katrina."Sala ordered sternly,Hengrayd nodded and slung Katrina's arm over his shoulders,and briskly they followed Sala who was walking firmly in front of them.Sala's eyes were cold and indifferent as she was strangely guided in the right direction.


	6. Chapter 6 : Crescent Scar

So sorry about the wait had a little trouble picking the right spell I wanted light, but I couldn't find the ancient word so I choose water sorry again about the wait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter6...Crescent Scar

Sala approached a door that was at the end of the walkway and using the gaurds keys,she opened the door and saw the foot of a flight of stone steps.Sala looked over her shoulder at Hengrayd and Katrina who were looking back at her,Sala nodded slightly and she took the steps two at a time quickly making it to the top,She saw through the murky darkness,she saw many tables and the faint glint of metal.Squinting she searched for her bow and arrows,stumbling forward hitting her knee a few times she felt along the wall until she came the familiar feeling of a wooden,smirking slightly she searched through the many bows until she found her's.Next,Sala searched for her arrows running her finger along the shafts of many sleek arrows until she found her quiver of arrows.She turned around and saw the shadowy figure of Katrina and Hengrayd,as Sala walked slowly towards them she instantly froze and her eyes widened as some of her past flashed through her mind:

_'Running...A Loud Clicking Noise...A Paralyzing Call...Searing Pain...A Scream...'_

When Sala finally came back to reality,She felt even weaker and more on the verge of collapsing,She gasped sharply when pain flared in an out of control manner in her left shoulder,Sala yelped as she gripped her shoulder.Stumbling back until her back hit the wall hard,she took shaky breathes as the pain in her shoulder receeded,Hengrayd came over as fast as he could considering Katina's comfort,"Are you alright?"Hengrayd asked in a nervous and concerned voice,Sala didn't answer,she slowly pushed herself up until she was standing using the wall as her brace,"...Sa...la are you okay?"Hengrayd asked,nervously,again Sala didn't answer,but balled her fist and hit it against the stone wall.Hengrayd and Katrina jumped at her actions,Sala hit her fist against the wall again,Hengrayd caught her wrist as she tried to hit the wall again,"Stop."He said sternly to her,Him catching her wrist made her look up at him confused,  
"Stop...what are you doing?"Hengrayd asked his voice becoming more confident,"It sounds different,...right here."Sala said in a monotone voice,she pointed to a certain spot on the wall with her free hand.Hengrayd and Katrina stared at her with raised brows,tho it was dark.Hengrayd released her wrist,Sala instantly turned and started feeling around on the wall until one of the massive stones gave,and the sound of stone grinding against stone rumbled through the hall of tables.As the sound stopped,mailed boots could be heard rushing their way,"Come on!!"Sala yelled,there was an opening in the wall darker than the surrounding area,"Go!! They'recoming!!!"Sala yelled urgently.Hengrayd pushed down his curiosity,he and Katrina hobbled into the passageway followed closely by Sala.

When Sala entered the darkness she searched the wall opposite of her until she found another stone gave,the opening started closing taking whatever light it held,with it.Once they were eclipsed in darkness,there was only silence Sala walked catiously keeping one hand on the wall,"Hengrayd"Sala whispered,There was large exhale of breathe and some shuffling sounds,Soon Sala felt the heat of another person near her.""Right here...What do we do now we obviously can't stay here,Sala was about to answer when she heard something:

_'Sala...Sala...SALA!!'_ a deep baritone roared in her mind.

_'Valinor!'_ Sala was elated,more than elated,ecstatic,_'Valinor have they hurt you? Where are you? what about Therinsford?'_ Sala had so many questions she wanted to ask him,and just to feel his presence in her mind.

_'All in good time little one as for where I am, I'm miles away from where your imprisoned...I regret that I let you be captured, I apologize fully.'_ Valinor thought back, Sala felt his repentantance.

_'All is good... I'm just so glad your okay Valinor,'_ Sala paused, '_ I am not sure how to get us out this cave,there is no light in here.'_ Sala thought back dismaly.

"Sala... Are you all right?"Came Katrina's voice, "Yes I am fine I am just having a conversastion with a close friend, hold on just a moment"Sala said definitively. Katrina was confused "Hengrayd was it?" Katrina whispered to the man that was holding her up, "Yes?" He whispered back, "Who is Sala talking too? I mean I can't hear her so how exactly is she talking?" Katrina whispered to him, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you...Can you wait a while longer?" Hengrayd asked in a hushed tone, "Yes... but, I expect answers." Katrina said firmly.

_'Valinor...I am having a hard time figuring this out I got us out of the prison, but after that what do, I do?'_ Sala thought back puzzled.

_'This is quite a conundrum...Wait! there may be a way for me to help you, I shall share my sight with you! Use my eyes to guide yourself through the darkness!'_ Valinor replied proudly.

_'Sight Share? how exactly do you want me to do that?'_ Sala asked quizzically.

_'Do not fight the pressence that is about to enter your mind.'_ Valinor said sternly.

Indeed, after those words were spoken an unfamiliar pressence started to intrude on her thoughts working it self over to control her eyes. Sala gasped and shut her eyes as she felt them change, "Sala what's wrong?" Both Hengrayd and Katrina asked, "I...It's nothing...Valinor is helping us." Sala said in an almost breatheless voice.

_' Open your eyes little one.'_ Valinor said proudly.

Taking a deep breathe, Sala hesistantly opened her eyes and gasped, her sight was different eveything was silver, but Sala could clearly see the area of the cave, it turned out to be a long passage way, Sala squinted her new found sight, but even with Valinor's help she could not see how long the passage way was. Sala turned around and saw Hengrayd and Katrina trying to find where Sala was, "Hengrayd," Sala paused and reached out and took his hand,he stiffened, "Hold on to my hand, I got us into this I'm going to get us out." Sala said confidently, She saw him noded, he fixed Katrina so he could walk easily, "Lean into him if you need to Katrina." Sala said firmly, and with that Sala tugged them forward into the unknown darkness.

Sala was panting heavily, she had no idea how long they had been walking, but dehydration and hunger were getting to her sentence, the only thing that kept her going was her determination and Valinor's encourageing thoughts. "Okay... we need to stop for a few minutes..." Sala said and thought.

_'Right little one, rest a bit, then continue you must escape from that passage there is something...ominous about it...'_ Valinor trailed off.

The strange silver pressence left her mind and her vision returned to normal,darkness consumed her,sighing she pressed her back to the wall and slid down until she was sitting. Sala felt the warmth of another body next to her, Sala turned her head and tried to see who it was, "Sala...are you feeling ok"came a soft, concerned voice. Sala grinned, "Yes I'm fine... just a little hungry and thirsty, how are you and Katrina holding up?" Sala asked, "We're fine, but.I'm more concerned about you." Hengrayd persisted, Sala felt her cheeks burn slightly.Sala felt the body next to hers get closer, Sala tried to swallow against the dryness of her throat, Sala paniked and quickly stood, "Ummmm...Let's get going again!" Sala said in a shrilled voice, Sala could almost feel the hurt coming off Hengrayd, "I'm...sorry..." Sala whispered to where only Hengrayd could hear her.

_'Valinor I'm ready to move again.'_ Sala thought back a bit flustered.

_'Sala what happened? Your emotions were having a battle just now and in your memories is just dark void.'_ Valinor thought back,Sala could feel his concern.

_'Nothing!... It's nothing, please can we get going?'_ Sala pleaded mentally.

_'Little one...'_ Valinor spoke back,she could feel his hesitation to put off the subject.

The pressence in her mind was less... intruding then last time, She closed her eyes again until the change was made.Sala opened her eyes and turned around and saw hengrayd already supporting Katrina, his head bowed, a pang of guilt washed it over her. Sala walked over and grabbed his hand giving a reassuring squeeze, Sala swore to herself when they got out of this that she would find some way to say sorry to him, Sala tugged them forward, the straight passage became a winding path almost a labriynth. Sala stayed focused on getting them out, Sala stopped suddenly she felt her pupils adjust going from narrow to wide, up ahead she saw flickers of light moving and forms she couldn't make out. Sala looked left then right, "Hengrayd," Sala said barely above a whisper,"I want you and Katrina stay here behind this large boulder." Sala whispered, leading them over to the boulder, Hengrayd was about to protest, but put a finger to his lips silencing him, " Please Hengrayd...I'm stronger than you think...It's just something I have to do." Sala whispered, she was looking into his eyes Sala saw desperation in his eyes, slowly he nodded, "Protect her... She must get the other half of her heart back..." Sala whispered softly, watching the expression go across Katrina made a soft smile curved her lips, and just like that she was gone.

_'Valinor...There is something up ahead I have a sinking feeling it's something horrible.'_ Sala to Valinor grimly.

_'Sala! do not risk it!...There is something foul in the air...Even Where I lay hidden I can smell it.'_ Valinor replied sternly.

_'Valinor...There is something else...It's so vague, but familiar...I need to go out there...my past is...calling to me...'_ Sala thought back, fiercely.

_'...Right...I can feel it in you...We must work together as one, I also smell a strange scent, it smells like death it is the strongest of the seven scents'_Valinor thought back warily.

_'I understand, how close are you? Can you find me easily enough?'_ Sala asked.

_'Yes... Sala you are weakened by hunger and thirst I will share my strength with you.'_ Valinor replied.

_'Right, is it night or day?'_ Sala asked, again.

_'Approaching twilight.'_ Valinor said with same wary thoughts as her.

_'Let's get this fight started.'_ Sala thought back darkly.

Sala swallowed thickly reaching to her back she pulled two arrows from her quiver and set them on her bow, Sala pulled the bow taut taking a deep breathe she walked forward quickly and quietly, her bare feet barely making a sound. As soon as another large boulder appeared in her sight she ducked behind. She pricked her ears trying to hear down the path, even straining her ears she could only hear hisses and shuffling sounds of moving, Sala peeked her head out around the corner she saw a single torch lit and purple opening which she guessed was the opening of the cave, Sweat beaded on her forehead,Sala crawled on the balls of her feet, arrows still pulled taut, Sala crept till she was behind another rock. Sala heard loud growling, that was joined by two loud,grotesque sounds that sent jolts of fear down her back, pushing back the fear and ignoring the tight knot in her stomach, slowly she looked over the rock and saw two cloaked figures standing in front of two massive beast that were to horrible for her to put into words, swallowing again she turned her head the other way where the opposing noises were coming from.Sala's eyes grew wide with shock there, chained and shackled was a beautiful sapphire dragon, with two men in similar restraints. A hissing cackled was released from one of the cloaked figures, "If only we could finish these nuissancesss off." It hissed in a cold voice, Sala ducked behind the rock new fear hammering right into her, gathering her courage she sent the mental images to Valinor. A roar of fury echoed through her mind. Sala fed off his anger she took his emotions as her own and used them to aid herself. Finally with what courage she had she stood slowly using the shadows to help her, silver cat eyes trained on the cloaked figures.

_'Valinor approach quietly.'_ Sala thought to him.

Sala did not get answer she felt his rage driving him fiercely, eyes still trained on the cloaked figures she brought her bow up and released the arrows directly at them, their hearing must have been more acute then hers they heard her arrows approach and quickly moved out of the way as they ricocheted off the cave floor. Sala's eyes widened as they cloaked figures landed looking around wildly, something somewhere a sharp clicking was echoing through the cave, the ominous beasts swung their heads around looking for the source, suddenly their white yes landed on her they admitted a horrible cry that rattled her bones, Sala fell to one knee being dazed by the cry a sharp pain brought her back she was now out in the open arrows and bow thrown askew. Sala coughed harshly, blood dripped from her mouth another sharp pain came at the same spot making her cry out in pain. Sala shook her head and realized she was on the cave floor, Sala rolled out of the way of another sharp blow, as quickly as she could she stumbled to her feet and saw two blurred figures rushing her Sala managed to side step one of them, but the other sent her colliding with the cave wall opposite of the prisoners, Sala's teeth shook in their roots. Panting heavily she noticed that the blows stopped, replaced by a hideous cackle. "Foolissh girl, we ssshall feast on your marrow!!!" The taller of the two hissed maliscously, They lunged for Sala fell to her knees and rolled out of the way as something smooth rubbed against her scarred shoulder, suddenly out of nowhere paroxysm of pain tor through her shoulder.

Sala for the first time in her life experienced pure pain, Sala gasped harshly as she writhed on the ground near the mouth of the cave, The evil cackle "Inssignificant..." The cloaked figures said in unison, Sala pushed herself up knees shaking clutching her twitching left arm, Sala brought herself to her full height,the sun was rising, the massive beast moved out of the cave taking to the sky to head for darker area , the creatures hissed and backed up, Sala was still panting letting her left arm hang uselessly at her side she raised her right hand letting the mark left by her dragon shine, Sala heard one of the prisoners gasp in shock, but she ignored it and stared down the creatures with a blank expression,one word left her lips "Adurna!" Sala yelled with confidence, the small light on her hand brightened considerably and took a light blue glow, The cloaked figured hissed in disgust, Sala brought her arm back and swung it across, the water flew forward it sharpened into a water blade. The cloaked figures screeched and rushed forward, Sala looking surprised quickly with what strength she had left, pulled the blade higher just as they jumped over it. As one landed the other screeched and stumbled, but continued at an amazing speed, the water splashed to the ground Sala felt immensely tired. The shock was short-lived as she felt pain sear through her ribcage, and after that she felt like she was falling, Sala shut her eyes,_ 'So...this is how it ends...' _Sala thought tiredly.

_' SALA!!'_ The deep baritone roared furiously through her mind.

Sala felt something clamp around her, for an odd reason it felt familiar and alien at the same time,...but she felt safe slowly she allowed herself too relax.She let exhaustion wreck havick on her broken body and spirit.

_'Oh little one...'_ Came a sad voice in her mind.


	7. Chapter 7 : Broken Bones

_**chapter7...Broken Bones, Tarnished Spirit**_

_'Little one...please awaken...little one!'_ Came an urgent desperate voice.

Sala wanted to open her eyes, but at the same time keep they closed fearing the pain that awaited her. Slowly, almost unwillingly Sala opened immediately regretting her decision, a horrible, painful yelp tore it's self from her throat. "Valin...nor...its hurts..." Sala could barely talk due to the pain that rippled through her chest, small tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared up at the cave roof eyes wavering.

_'I know little one...I share your pain.'_ Valinor whispered, something warm nuzzled the top of her head.

Sala blinked, and weakly turned her head to the side and saw Valinor's massive tail curled around her protectively, Valinor's side vibrated with a low growl, As Sala heard chains rattle. Fear stabbed through her, were those creatures back? Did they want to kill her now? Sala felt her eyes burn, her mind was screaming run, but her body wouldn't move her muscles protested as they strained trying to move. "_Eka ai' fricia un Shur'tugal_." came a calm male voice, Sala felt Valinor stiffen and slowly unwrap his body from around her.

_'Valinor!!'_ Sala screamed in her mind sheer fear spreading through her.

_'Little one calm down he is a friend, he has spoken in the ancient language of the Elf's there is no way to lie through their words.'_ Valinor said calmly.

Valinor moved away and still crouched low near Sala the man approach Sala, he was taller than Sala and at the moment stronger than her. His ears were softly pointed, and the expression of shock and amazement was on his face. Sala motioned to sit up, but couldn't her limbs just shook with the strain, "Please try not to move, you have a few broken ribs." The calm male voice said. Sala looked up into his dark brown eyes, her face showing pain and fear,

"Hen...grayd..."Sala struggled to say, Sala forced one arm up and pointed down the cave, then it fell limply to her side her, breathing was shallow like that had taken what strength she had. The man looked that way, and suddenly he got up and walked straight into the darkness, Sala heard a yelp and her eyes widened.

_'Valinor! Is he hurting them?'_ Sala asked frantically.

_'No, Hengrayd was surprised.'_ Valinor said soothingly.

The man came out of the darkness, with Hengrayd and Katrina following. They both froze when they saw the light of the sun, "Roran..." The man called out to the other prisoner, "Hm?" that was followed by a gasp from two people and hasty movement of feet, Sala felt a little breeze go over her as the other man ran to Katrina, "Katrina!" The man cried and pulled her out of Hengrayd's grip, "Roran!" Katrina cried as tears spilled from her eyes being in the arms of the man she loved, "Happy...En...ding" Sala said tiredly as the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile. "SALA!" Hengrayd yelled as he went over to her, he kneeled down, "Oh my...Sala...what happened to you...I knew I shouldn't have let you gone..." Hengrayd said regretfully bowing his head, Sala wanted to chuckle at him, but that would have hurt, "Hen...grayd...bones...will...heal..." Sala said with a small smile, " The tall man that was embracing and kissing Katrina, came over and looked down at Sala, "Katrina told me that you were the one that saved her, for that I am forever grateful, Eragon." The man known as Roran said looking over at the elfish boy who was healing Katrina's wounds, "Yes, Roran." Eragon said looking over his shoulder "Is there anything that you can do for..?" Roran said looking at the girl then at Hengrayd, "Sala." Hengrayd said sadly, "Yes, Sala, can you help her?" Roran asked, Eragon came over and looked her up and down, " I can heal the outside wounds, but not the inside ones." Eragon said disappointingly, "Sala don't move!" Hengrayd said frantically, Eragon looked at the girl as she slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position. Eragon had to admit he was impressed,

_'My she is a stubborn one, I already like her, and her dragon, he's different from Master Glaedr and myself he looks...'_ Saphira trailed off looking at the silver dragon.

_'You noticed as well, yes he looks...ancient and, he also knew the ancient language, this is all very confusing, but the girl can she really be a rider?'_ Eragon asked, Saphira.

_'A dragon does choose it's Rider...so, yes, that's quite possible if there were any dragon eggs left, but the last egg was in Galbatorix's possession and, I doubt a Rider of the king would help us, I agree with you Eragon this is confusing.'_ Saphira said raising her head so that it was level with Valinor's.

_'We need answers.'_ Eragon thought bluntly.

Eragon raised his hand and the same light was on his palm except it was brighter and stronger, his hand hovered over a large gash that was on her arm,_ 'Strange didn't even notice that...' _Sala thought warily, she sent a sideways glance at Valinor who was looking at the roof of the cave with great interest; Sala looked back at the people she barely knew looking at her with concern, "Wai'se heill." Eragon said, Sala could feel the skin pulling itself back together on her

Arm, next her went to the left side of her chest and healed there outer wound, her then healed all the other wounds on her. "Out of curiosity...can you move your left arm?" Eragon inquired, as he looked at her twitching fingers, "Mo..Ve...it...yes...feel...it...no." Sala winced out, "May I?" Eragon asked. Sala and Hengrayd both narrowed their eyes warily, "Ye...es..." Sala breathed out, Eragon let his fingers gently pull her tunic down and saw a scar, and it was jagged and roughly shaped like a crescent moon, the soft skin of the scar was inflamed, "How long have you had this?" Eragon said remembering the scar he once had across his back, " I...ca..n't remember...to well." Sala whispered, Sala closed her eyes she was exhausted still, Sala tittered left the right her hands were shaking terribly. Hengrayd recognized these symptoms and gasped, "Sala when's the last time you drank something? or even eaten?" Hengrayd asked fearing the answer, " I...thi...nk...about...two or...three...days ago." Sala said dizzily, "Quickly do you have and water?" Hengrayd asked Roran, Valinor bent his head low and let his snout brush Sala's arm. Roran hurriedly returned towards Katrina, "What's wrong with Sala?" Katrina asked gravely, "She has two or three broken ribs, and looks on the verge of dehydration." Roran said digging through one of Saphira's bags, Katrina gasped as he pulled out a wineskin, "and did she get hurt cause of me and Hengrayd?" Katrina asked, feeling tears run down her cheeks, "No she did not get hurt because of you, she took on an enemy much stronger than her." Roran said gently as he went back towards the group around Sala, Roran handed the wineskin to Hengrayd, who went to Sala's side and tilted the flask towards her lips and let untainted water run down her throat. When the flask was taken away she sighed, and before she knew she slipped into darkness.

_'Rest well little one...'_ Was the fading comforting thought that lulled her into sleep.

Hengrayd laid Sala on the ground for her to rest, He turned to face Roran and Eragon, "She's unconscious," Hengrayd said slumping his shoulders, "and I'm suspecting you want some answers?" Hengrayd said seriously, he sat on the floor with a sigh; Valinor looked at Hengrayd with interest, before looking at Eragon and Roran. "I'm just a philosopher's apprentice, I came to Therinsford to broaden my horizon you can say, common thief's approached as I was coming through the Spine, they demanded that I relinquish some very important manuscripts, but I refused and they chased me into a clearing," Hengrayd paused for a moment, "They bound and gagged me and were going to throw me in the lake, but Sala was there she was ready to kill the men, arrows prepared and everything, They panicked and threw me in the lake to distract her while they ran… if it hadn't been for her I would have died, I've been with her ever since, until the night she was captured…" Hengrayd trailed off looking at Sala's battered body, "Do you know about her past, or how she found the dragon egg?" Eragon said with a tone that said,_ you will tell me,_ Hengrayd looked back at the elfen boy, "Unfortunately… Sala is very defensive about her past; you can't get anything out of her I've tried before it did not go well." Hengrayd said sadly again, "As for how she found the dragon egg I'm not sure honestly." Hengrayd said crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head, Eragon stood and looked at Roran who nodded, "Hengrayd, we must depart, and Sala must come with us." Eragon said with narrowed eyes when Hengrayd stood abruptly, "Depart? Where are taking her? I will not leave her side."

Hengrayd said determinedly, Eragon sighed and ran hand through his hair, "Look I know you want to come, but you can't, since the guards of Helgrind have seen you, you are now considered a fugitive, I can take you to the Varden, but other than that you can't come with us, I am very sorry for this, _Slytha!_" Eragon yelled as he held his hand up, Hengrayd's eyes widened, as he sank to his knees and his eyes closed as a forced unconsciousness broke into him.

The silver dragon made his feelings known to all of them, "Is there a problem with what I did, _Arget_?" Eragon asked aloud as he looked up at the dragon, Valinor voiced his thoughts so that all conscious could hear, _"No…I understand why you have done this…But where will he go now, he is considered a fugitive and I doubt that he is going to be happy when he wakes up."_ Valinor said to them.

'_He has a point, little one. Where can we take him?'_ Saphira asked in her mind

'_We could take him to the Varden and ask Nasuada for a favor.' _Eragon said back rather down trodden.

Eragon felt Saphira agree with him, _"Where we start from now, it will be a long and dangerous, If Sala would have a say in this, she would like him to be as far away from the danger as possible, what he does from then on is his decision, but I'm mostly certain that the Elves would allow him into their territory." _Valinor said as he bowed his head slowly and closed his eyes, Eragon could only stare at Valinor perplexed, "How did you know of the Elves?" Eragon asked, as he felt his and Saphira's curiosity to search for answers, _"Aye, I very well know of the Elves, but that is a long tale in which I wish to share with all of you, but it is not safe here we must leave at once." _Valinor said raising his head and glaring down the dark passage and then out of the mouth of the cave, he nudged Sala with his tail, slowly she opened her eyes and was attacked by coughs, when they died away her breathe was shallow and ragged, "Yes…Valinor?" Sala said in a low whisper, _"We must leave Sala it's not safe here, Eragon shall brace your sides and then…looks like you get your first flight." _Valinor said encouragingly, Sala opened her mouth, but closed it and a soft smile spread across her lips, Valinor turned his head and looked at Eragon, "Roran, give me the bandages in the last saddlebag." Eragon said, as he went over to Sala, Roran pulled away from Katrina and dug in the pack and tossed it to Eragon who caught it and bent down near and decided on the best way to wrap her chest, Sala closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, "This is bad only ribs on your left side are broken…" Eragon said looking at the girl's pain stricken face, "Val…inor …. Raise me…with you…your tail gently…" Sala panted out, Valinor was silent as his tail slid gently under her and slowly, not cause a lot of pain her raised her broken body, Sala groaned when she was high enough off the ground for Eragon to wrap her chest gently, Eragon was slightly impressed again this girl had a lot of endurance, and swift thinking, but he couldn't understand her dragon. Why did he look so different from Saphira and Glaedr? Valinor bent he his head and let his rough muzzle nuzzle her cheek gently:

'_Don't worry little one, you'll pull through.' _Valinor said softly in her head.

'_Valinor…What happened to Hengrayd?'_ Sala asked wearily as she looked at the unconscious Hengrayd.

'_Aye let me show you.'_ Valinor said as there minds merged.

' _Hengrayd laid Sala on the ground for her to rest, He turned to face Roran and Eragon, "She's unconscious," Hengrayd said slumping his shoulders, "and I'm suspecting you want some answers?" Hengrayd said seriously, he sat on the floor with a sigh; Valinor looked at Hengrayd with interest, before looking at Eragon and Roran. "I'm just a philosopher's apprentice, I came to Therinsford to broaden my horizon you can say, common thief's approached as I was coming through the Spine, they demanded that I relinquish some very important manuscripts, but I refused and they chased me into a clearing," Hengrayd paused for a moment, "They bound and gagged me and were going to throw me in the lake, but Sala was there she was ready to kill the men, arrows prepared and everything, They panicked and threw me in the lake to distract her while they ran… if it hadn't been for her I would have died, I've been with her ever since, until the night she was captured…" Hengrayd trailed off looking at Sala's battered body, "Do you know about her past, or how she found the dragon egg?" Eragon said with a tone that said, you will tell me, Hengrayd looked back at the elfen boy, "Unfortunately… Sala is very defensive about her past; you can't get anything out of her I've tried before it did not go well." Hengrayd said sadly again, "As for how she found the dragon egg I'm not sure honestly." Hengrayd said crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head, Eragon stood and looked at Roran who nodded, "Hengrayd, we must depart, and Sala must come with us." Eragon said with narrowed eyes when Hengrayd stood abruptly, "Depart? Where are taking her? I will not leave her side."_

_Hengrayd said determinedly, Eragon sighed and ran hand through his hair, "Look I know you want to come, but you can't, since the guards of Helgrind have seen you, you are now considered a fugitive, I can take you to the Varden, but other than that you can't come with us, I am very sorry for this, Slytha!" Eragon yelled as he held his hand up, Hengrayd's eyes widened, as he sank to his knees and his eyes closed as a forced unconsciousness broke into him.'_

When Sala came back to reality she shook her head and cleared her mind, "Era…gon…Where are…you taking….me…?" Sala asked tiredly and her tied the bandages tight around her torso, Eragon looked up his dark brown eyes burning with curiosity, "To the Elves to train…to be a Rider."


	8. Chapter 8 : Daring Flight

_Here's chapter eight please enjoy and reveiw please!_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter8…Daring Flight, Varden's Surprise**_

Sala had amazingly pushed herself to her feet, allowing air to travel more freely through her burning ribcage, Sala coughed but remained standing, she frowned tiredly out at the early dawn light, that made her eyes wince, but she was also very thankful for the sun's warm rays for chasing the Ra'zac away. Sala tried to take a deep breathe, but pain shot through her chest, she swayed placing a hand on Valinor's left, silver, flank, to steady herself. Valinor craned his neck and pressed his scaly muzzle to the small of her back, steadying her further, Eragon watched with amazement, despite her injuries she continued to push herself.

'_Strong will, that one…Similar to someone else I know.' _Saphira said in a weary, teasing voice.

Eragon rolled his eyes as he turned towards his cousin, and his fiancée, "Katrina…Is this the first time you are seeing the other dragon?" Eragon murmured as he started to prepare Saphira for flight, where as Saphira was watching the younger dragon with curious eyes, Katrina lifted her head from Roran's chest, she nodded. Eragon's brow knitted together in concentration, Sala gasped breaking him out of his thoughts he quickly turned to see her fall to her knees one arm wrapped around her torso, she was breathing shallowly and quick. Two painful sounding coughs escaped her, Valinor's eyes winced slightly as he snaked his head downwards and let his silver snout rest on her head:

'_Oh little one…' _Valinor echoed sadly in her mind

Saphira looked at Eragon alarmingly, He was already on it. He walked over and kneeled down next to her and placed a hand on her shaking shoulder, "I'm fine…I'm fine…" Sala gasped out painfully, as she tried to wave him off pushing herself to her feet, Eragon stayed in a kneeling position staring up at her blankly before standing himself, "You are very strange." Eragon said under his breathe as he looked over at Valinor's large silver cat-like eye, brown eyes searching for answers to unasked questions swirling in his mind mixed with Saphira's own curiosity. "Eragon…Should we wait until she has more time to recuperate?" Roran asked softly, his left hand stroking Katrina's hair, Eragon turned look at them, "No, If we wait any longer the soldiers will get us, and if wait till nightfall it is certain that the Ra'zac will return… We must take to the sky now; we'll fly above the clouds and head South-East, towards _Surda._" Eragon said looking out the cave entrance, picturing the image of the sheer cave wall illusion that had startled both him and Roran; he nodded to the last haze of early morning fading. He turned back to Sala who standing a little taller her eyes distant and almost devoid of all emotion ham and Saphira noted the change a personality, Eragon walked stiffly over to the saddle bags on Saphira's sides and dug through the one in particular that was bulging slightly, The sapphire dragon shook it's head slightly in relief as Eragon pulled out some worked over ox hides. Sala was panting as she leaned against Valinor, she watched the elfish boy with wincing eyes. "Roran gather up Hengrayd, You Katrina, and Hengrayd will be riding Saphira." Eragon said looking up at Saphira for confirmation.

'_I understand your plan, I know you don't want the girl to fall, and from what I understand this will be her first time in the air.' _Saphira said in an understanding voice, but a little resentful.

Eragon smiled regretfully, _'She's incapacitated, and you know I will never betray you for another dragon, can you carry three people?' _Eragon asked soothingly.

Saphira snorted in response a small amount of yellow flames licked just outside of her flared nostrils. She flicked her tail, pushing Eragon towards Sala, who stared at him in confusion, "You…M-Must ride your…Dragon…Do not bur…Burden your self…With me…" Sala panted out as she tried to straighten herself, her chest burning, Eragon was slightly taken back, "You are no burden, and I cannot allow you to fall, taking off is very rough…Especially if it is your first time…" Eragon said walking over to her. He caught her wrist as she struggled to straighten herself, "Thank you…" Sala murmured, Eragon nodded looking up at the silver dragon, "Please will you stand?" Eragon said to dragon, who complied and stood his head coming level with Saphira's if not a little over, he eased the make shift saddle onto Valinor's broad body tying the straps underneath him, "It's a good thing I kept this…," Eragon murmured as he turned towards Sala who was putting a tremendous effort to stay standing, "If not this would have been a tremendously rough ride." Eragon said approaching Sala, He put a gloved hand on her shoulder and leaned her against him. Sala stiffened slightly, but didn't complain. Eragon pulled away a few moments later to run one last check on Saphira and make sure everyone was strapped in tightly, he heard Roran murmur to Katrina, "…Hold on tightly to my waist…". Eragon and Saphira stared at each other sharing a moment; Saphira looked out at the horizon, Eragon nodded and made his way over to Sala, who looked up and smiled tiredly at him. His face was blank and clear as he stood in front of her, Sala's smile faded to a confused frown, suddenly he moved forward and slid his arms under her knees and supported her back with the other. Sala yelped and Valinor's laughter echo through her mind, "It's not funny…Valinor!...He surprised me!" Sala said in a slightly shrilled voice, she looked back at Eragon wide eyes; he was smirking down at her. Sala looked away blushing lightly, and with out warning Eragon jumped and again Sala yelped half out of pain, half out of surprise, Eragon landed lightly on Valinor's back, Sala unintentionally grabbed Eragon's shoulder and took harsh shallow breathes. Valinor looked back and licked her cheek glaring at Eragon, who frowned apologetically down at Sala, "My apologies…I should've warned you." Eragon said softly, Sala's hand slipped from his shoulder, her head bowed panting softly, "…It's all right…." Sala murmured, Eragon stared at the top of her head before nodding and kneeling down, he sat Sala down and then sat behind her between two of Valinor's broad spikes:

'_Little one…Hold on tightly to my spike this is going to be a tricky take off.' _Valinor said ecstatically.

Sala nodded gripping the spike in front of her tightly, Eragon leaned forward as well placing his hands just under hers, noting the awkward position they were in, Saphira chuckled and looked over at him piercing blue, Eragon rolled his eyes sending a sideways glancing seeing that Sala looked different again, she looked stronger and determined.

'_Saphira, we will follow you…Let's go!' _Eragon said curtly

Saphira roared and bounded forwards and once her talons gripped the edge she launched herself forward into the open space and plummeted downward, snapping her wings open she caught the air and angled herself upwards, Valinor followed soon after, Sala winced but kept her demeanor as he launched himself out as well, the sun hitting his scales, he did something different, he spread his wings forcing himself downward Eragon was slightly surprised, one hand left his silver spike and wrapped around Sala's waist keeping her steady:

'_Valinor!...You have to pull up!' _Sala shouted in her mind.

Valinor smiled in his mind, and Sala felt his happiness, _'As you wish.' _Valinor said obligingly.

Valinor heaved his body upwards shocking both Eragon and Sala, Sala's grip almost slipped from his spike and she was pretty sure she felt Eragon slide back a little, Valinor's wings pumped once before he pulled them in slightly at an odd angle and they shot upwards into the air, they climbed higher and higher into the sky. Sala had to close her eyes as the wind whipped at her, making them tear up, the wind roared past her ears, deafening her slightly, after about what seemed like hours the roar died down and Valinor's wings pumped in steady time, Sala felt every movement, she could feel the muscles working nicely under her.

'_Open your eyes…It's amazing…'_ Valinor sighed happily in her mind.

Slowly and cautiously Sala's eyes slid open and she saw an endless expanse of blue sky, clouds above and below her, and the sun hanging in the sky in the distance like a luminous golden ball. Sala gasped at the sheer beauty, she saw The sapphire dragon flying by their left side effortlessly, she could see Katrina's hunched form gripping Roran for dear life, and Hengrayd being held by Roran, who looked slightly nervous always looking over at Eragon, Sala's attention stayed on the beautiful sapphire dragon, the sun hitting her scales send dancing sapphire lights every time her wings pumped, her wings stilled as she glided, Sala leaned into Eragon, making him stiffen, "She's beautiful…" Sala whispered to him, Eragon smirked, "She is." Eragon said, repeating Sala's words to Saphira who instantly looked over at Sala her large sapphire eyes on the girl who smiled at her. Saphira tossed her head up proudly, as he pumped her wings once her tail swiveling slightly, Eragon chuckled softly relaxing:

'_Valinor…This is amazing!'_ Sala cried out happily in her mind.

Valinor gave a short roar as his response as he fell a little behind and then sped up to Saphira's side again, The dragons talked to each other as they angled themselves South-East. Sala didn't know how long they had been riding, but her legs were starting to cramp badly from clutching at Valinor's sides for so long, and her chest's pain had grown larger and unbearable, she coughed and felt her hands slip from Valinor's spike, Valinor craned his neck back slightly, creating a large shadow over both of them against the setting sun, Her breathe came in short wheezes, Eragon could sense her weakening, hours of exhaustion catching up to her, honestly Eragon had thought that she would've weakened hours ago, but she kept up her resilience and pushed through. Eragon bent his head keeping his hand gripped on the spike, "Go on rest…We must land anyways…" Eragon said looking over at Saphira sharing a moment; He had felt Valinor struggling to keep up an hour earlier. Saphira gracefully eased herself downward, Valinor started to descend as well, Eragon wrapped his arm tighter around her waist as she shuddered closing her eyes tightly, Eragon looked down at her he gave a slight squeeze with his legs and Valinor sped downwards, passing Saphira at an alarming rate, Saphira roared and glared at Valinor as he threw his wings out catching the air, Valinor's talons gouged the Earth as he dug into the ground to stop himself, as soon as He had stopped he instantly craned his neck and watched as Eragon jumped off his back laying Sala on the ground, Saphira landed, shaking the earth beneath them, Saphira walked over with a vicious snarl, Valinor brought his head level with her's they began to talk to each other heatedly, making snarls and growls and swinging their heads and raking the ground with their talons, Eragon hastily ran over and undid the straps holding Roran and Katrina in place, Katrina slid off Saphira off limply, Eragon scrambled to catch her, as Roran jumped down as the dragon's continued their argument. Sala watched with wide eyes, fully knowing this was her fault, she pushed to her feet and shambled in between the two dragons holding her hands up at both of them, "Please! Stop!!...This is not the time to fight!...I apologize…Fully for my afflictions!...But please mighty dragons stop this quarrel!" Sala cried out desperately staring from the silent Valinor, and the glaring Saphira. The sapphire dragon bent its head and turned it to the side so one large cat-like eye was staring straight into to Sala's blue gaze; Saphira narrowed her eye on her. Sala stiffened, Saphira's slitted pupil piercing into her very being, Sala swallowed thickly against a lump that formed in her throat, "Please…" Sala whispered urgently, her eyes pleading. Saphira shorted and brought her head back up, Valinor sent a glance down at Sala before locking gazes with Valinor; Saphira spoke to Valinor in their language, at the end Valinor's eyes narrowed, and he growled deeply feelings of anger and indignity rushed for Sala and she looked up at him touching his chest, words echoed through her head:

'_I'll never allow that…'_

'_Valinor…What did she say…' _Sala asked softly.

Valinor did not answer as he turned away from her and laid himself down, Sala tried to ask him questions, but he continued to block all his thoughts and queries. Sala gave up after the sun set, she had sat herself down in front of him, finally he closed his large silver eyes and fell asleep silently, "Val…Inor…" Sala said slowly, bowing her head. Eragon watched her, then turned to Saphira:

'_What did you tell Valinor?' _Eragon asked as he lit a small fire.

Roran and Katrina were settled, they were snuggled close together sharing small words of comfort, and soft kisses every now and then. Eragon felt envious of his cousin, Saphira felt this and looked down at him.

'_You wish for someone to cherish like your cousin?' _Saphira asked gently, now his feeling for the elder elf Ayra.

Eragon stiffened and diverted his eyes from the couple, _'Don't be ridiculous I am a Rider…If I had someone like that…They would most likely target them…'_ Eragon said stiffly.

Both riders were silent at the small meal of dried fruits and assorted other things, they settled down for the night. As the sky darkened to the mid point of the night, Sala awoke with a start, he body shaking, she looked over at Hengrayd's steady breathing form, and she sat up and brought her knees close to her searing chest breathing shakily. Eragon had been on watch and saw her awake, he cocked an eyebrow and stared at her, He stood slowly as she tucked her head against her knees. He walked over silently and kneeled down in front of her, "What is wrong Sala?" Eragon asked softly, Sala remained silent for a while, Eragon had thought she went back to sleep.

"Do not…Be concerned…It has always happened…" Sala murmured against her knees. Eragon blinked before he lowered his head slightly, he looked at her shaking hands. He remained where he was until she slipped back into unconsciousness.

The next morning they set off again, the landscape below them shrouded in clouds as they began to take on a grey tint soon, soon turning into a murky brown, foul vapors making Sala's eyes tear as the air stung her eyes, they fell beneath the clouds as the jagged and landscape below revealed itself to them all. They angled towards the Jiet River; crimson smoke filled the sky letting scarce amounts of sunlight come through polluted clouds. Sala coughed the air burning her chest, Eragon moved behind her and he held out a cloth to her, "The air gets better towards the ground, use this to filter until we land." Eragon said softly. Sala nodded and took the cloth and pressed it against her mouth and nose keeping her breathe shallow, as she trained her narrowed eyes on the opaque white of the Jiet River below her. Black speck littered the ground for miles; Sala could not discern the figures:

'_Bodies…From the recent battle…Many were killed.'_ Valinor echoed sorrowfully through her mind.

Sala's eyes widened, she had heard rumors of an uprising, and an upcoming war, but then again the rumors she only heard from drunken men as she passed the pub to go home. Now she wished she would've believed them. They descended steadily towards a spiked rimmed emplacement, with tents that were still pitched, a horn sounded below as they came into view of the people below, a few arrows whizzed by Sala's ear, Valinor roared slightly as he maneuvered around the arrows, Saphira dove and steadily and landed as Valinor wheeled above dodging another volley of arrows, "Hang on!" Sala said as she eased her weight left and Valinor moved with her as more arrows came forward, then turned nearly on their side Valinor's wing pointing towards the ground, Sala struggled to hold her grip, "Valinor! Swerve and turn!" Sala yelled out loud and mentally, Valinor swerved left then right as they headed towards the spike gate, Eragon had never seen this type of flying maneuver. "Turn!" Sala yelled as she gripped his spike, Valinor roared in determination as he swung his body, his back talons brushed the tips of the pikes as his back legs dug into the ground and he landed just outside the barrier, they were immediately surrounded Valinor growling down at all of them, "Stand down!" Eragon yelled as he stood brow creased in anger, The soldiers immediately lowered their swords and arrows, Sala heaved forward gasping as she felt one of her ribs shift painfully, she swayed left and slid off Valinor, she felt her eyes closed as she felt her torso filled with pain. Someone caught her and Sala was gasping for air, "Calm now child, you will be fine…_Waise heill_..." A gentle voice whispered in her ear as a soothing cold rushed over her as Sala sighed and relaxed.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Thanks for reading , please reveiw!_


	9. Chapter 9 : A Rider's Duty

_**Sorry for the Delay please enjoy.**_

_**Chapter9…A Rider's Duty**_

Sala woke with a start; another one of those horrible nightmares had covered her entire body with shivers and a cold sweat. Sala sat up breathing in shaky breathes; this dream particularly had shaken her to the core, even though they were just blurs and shadows.

'_Sala…Sala…Have you awoken?' _Valinor questioned gently

Sala felt gentle waves of concern roll over her; she sighed, but stopped instantly when it didn't hurt. She took a few deep breathes to test herself; it was easy and pain free.

'_Valinor…Was I healed?' _Sala questioned curiously as she lifted her ragged tunic up and started to press down on her formerly broken ribs.

'_Yes…An elf healed your wounds when you fell off my back, I am ever regretful I didn't catch you myself.' _Valinor echoed sadly.

Sala felt Valinor's mirth deep within herself; she smiled softly letting her emotions wash over Valinor easing some of his sadness. Sala let her tunic fall; she heard the flap of her tent opening and stiffened as she looked over her shoulder, she saw a small party of strangers the only she recognized was Eragon.

"What's going on?" Sala asked tiredly, she still felt slightly exhausted from being captive so long without food or drink. She turned to face them, they stared silently at her. She fidgeted under their gauging stares.

"Who are you?" Finally an elf woman said stepping forward, her straight black hair catching the dim lit giving it a beautiful shine. Her sharp green eyes giving Sala the feeling they were looking straight through her.

"I am Sala…" Sala said nervously, as she tried to shrink away from the penetrating stare. Her fingers hooked into to claws under the soft blanket.

"Where have you come from?" Eragon asked softly, trying to ease some of Sala's tension that had infected the entire confined space, a large dark shadow outside the tent moved and before Sala could ask, a large silver cat-like eye was peering into the tent. Valinor had sensed her unease.

"I'm from…Therinsford…" Sala said quietly, bowing her head feeling miniscule around what appeared to be a group of warriors judging by the way they looked.

"And what exactly was your occupation in Therinsford?" A firm, dark skinned woman asked stepping forward, making Sala tense further and trying to make herself small.

"…I was a servant…" Sala whispered quietly, that they had to strain to hear her.

A short man standing next to Eragon caught said person's attention and jerked his head slightly towards the entrance of the tent. They left side by side leaving Sala with the elf woman and the dark skinned woman.

"Sala of Therinsford, do you know what you are now?" The Elfen woman said as she walked over, kneeled down, and taking up Sala's right wrist and turning her hand so the palm was exposed the small glowing center, "_Argetlam_… You are a_ Rider_." She said gently releasing Sala's wrist.

Sala stared at the woman; she was beautiful with her sharp angular features and pointed ears. "Pardon me…I was pondering, who are you?" Sala asked in a slightly dazed manner, both women stiffened slightly.

"My apologies, I am Nasuada, leader of the _Varden_." Nasuada said in a business like tone that quite didn't suit her. Her almond shaped eyes showing that she was very excited about something that unnerved Sala.

"I am Arya." The elf woman said curtly as if you would not get any more out of her.

Sala started to pull away the soft blanket to stand and show that she was dignified, but Nasuada stopped her laughing slightly. Sala was confused, her gaze roamed from one woman to the other asking with her eyes.

"Sala…You might not want to stay under the cover," Nasuada said, "At least for a little longer, even though you had a saddle on your dragon…Your legs were still hurt Angela has healed them, but it is best you stay down for a bit." Nasuada said gently, as she pushed Sala back down to the cushioned area where she had been laying before. "That and you are severely fatigued, and mal nourished, rest for a while longer and then we will see what we can do about some nourishment."

Sala wanted to protest, and looked towards Valinor's eye for help, but stopped when she saw a cat staring at her. She blinked at the cat as it slithered into the tent, padding its way over to her It shaggy mane reminded her of a lion, it jumped onto her legs and continued to stare unblinkingly into her confused sapphire eyes.

" Solembum…" Ayra said softly from her standing position behind Nasuada.

Sala stared back, she reached up with her left hand to pet the cat, and it turned its head towards her hand:

'_I do not need to be petted.'_

The words startled her, she recoiled her hand glancing at Valinor, who was radiating weariness. "All right then…" Sala said softly letting her hand fall. The cats gaze turned on Eragon when he and the stout man reentered the tent. The cat stood up and walked away its tail twitching as it slipped through the tent.

"Get rest, _Argetlam _and recover hastily…" Ayra said flatly as she turned slowly away to leave, her sharp emerald eyes finally leaving Sala's wavering demeanor.

Eragon stiffened slightly as Ayra walked past him and out the tent, hurt passed briefly through his eyes. Sala recognized the look he gave Ayra, she recognized it, it's the look that Hengrayd had given her when she left him and Katrina in the darkness of the passage way. Eragon quickly made that emotion vanish as he turned his brown gaze on her. Sala smiled softly at him then down at the stout man, who smiled slightly back. Nasuada nodded as she pushed Sala down and stood silently and walked away, as she passed the stout man and Eragon she beckoned them to follow her as she exited the tent, Sala lay there confused.

'_Valinor…Everything's changing isn't it?' _Sala asked softly

'_I believe events have been set in motion, and there isn't anything we can do to stop them…Do not burden yourself with these matters now recuperate your strength, something tells me that we are going to need it all of mine and yours for what we are about to venture out on…'_ Valinor echoed solemnly.

'_Valinor…'_ Sala said softly

Sala pulled the soft fabric up, as she slid under as she started to lie down. Her thighs tingled and burned as she moved her legs, she could feel the sterile linens wrapped tightly around her thighs stretch and adjust. Sala lay on her back staring up at the dark gold canvas above her; she did feel tired, but not a lot. She still felt uncomfortable, out of place in the presence of such war fared warriors. Sala raised her right hand and looked at the glowing mass on her palm. It looked brighter and wider, she frowned up at her glowing palm that cast gentle silver light over her face, and she lowered her hand placing it behind her head. She continued to let her mind wander she could hear Valinor circle the tent protectively before he laid himself down, his head near the tent entrance. There was a hum in the air, an air of excitement and confidence, it was dizzying, Sala closed her eyes and tried to tune it out, she could hear murmurs. Slowly Sala fell into a restless sleep, whispers passing through her ears, to garbled to make sense, a rough voice grunted something, but continued to whisper.

"**Where is she!?"** A cold voice yelled.

_She could see a bleary image of a dark room, with even darker tapestries covering the walls a large unkempt bed was draped in shadows in the far corner of the room, Sala was looking through someone else's eyes, as they turned she saw a face, pale and cold, with hollow blue eyes and lank brown hair, Sala didn't recognize the face that was staring back at her. The image blurred before another bleared image came to life, it was dark._

"_Halt!"_ _a cold female voice demanded._

_In the shadow of a wall, a frightened figure of a man was trembling against the damp wall his eyes were wide and sunken, there were dark rings under them, he was wearing simple clothes of a peasant. Sala stood facing him, and out of the corner of her eye she could see an arrow poised at the man._

"_Please don't kill me! I beg of you Lady Seliana!"_ _The man cried out desperately falling to his knees, his body shaking with dry sobs._

"_Do it…He hasss betrayed your trust…"__ A voice hissed behind her._

_Sala could feel it, she with out hesitation released the arrow, the man screamed as the arrow hit directly in his heart, he fell to the ground slumped against the wall lifeless eyes staring up at her dead sadness, rough cackles from behind her sounded as two dark cloaked figures stepped into view. They grabbed the mans arms, one ripped the arrow from his chest and threw it at her feet. Through the murk of the night, an ominous black beak glinted in the pale moonlight, the person's eyes she was looking through just stood there as the beak parted an-…_

"NO!" Sala cried out as she shot up into a sitting position, eyes wide her breathe coming in strained gasps.

Sala could feel the skin of her scar burn and prickle, as her body shuddered involuntarily, as she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to compose herself into a calm state. Valinor's eye was looking at her from the tent entrance along with Nasuada. Nasuada's eyes were wide with concern and confusion, she walked over slowly.

"Sala…What happened?" She asked softly, as Valinor's growl resounded behind her, Sala was sure he had just gone through her memories.

Sala was silent; head bowed still gasping for air. Nasuada could feel Sala's continuous trembling. A few moments passed before Eragon appeared walking into the tent stiffly kneeling down next to Sala. His dark brown eyes cold and piercing, Sala shrunk back her body still trembling, he reached out a gloved hand and touched her cheek gently, and Sala relaxed and started to breathe normally. With his free hand he reached over and pulled the tunic off over her left shoulder, her scar was a violent, red, crescent slash. Eragon winced, it looked even worse than the scar her had once had, how she hid the pain he would never know.

"How long have you had this scar?" Eragon asked quietly as he fixed her tunic.

Sala gained her bearing, she furrowed her brow in concentration, " I…I can't remember exactly how long I've had it, just…Just that I've had it ever since I stumbled into Therinsford."

"How long ago was that, try and remember this is very important." Eragon said encouragingly.

"…About…No…Almost three years ago…" Sala said distantly.

"Has it always hurt like this?"

"No, this has just started recently…After Valinor hatched from his egg…" Sala trailed off distantly.

Eragon was silent for a long time just staring at the tunic's sleeve that hid the scar; Sala stared down at her lap. Suddenly she looked up at both Nasuada and Eragon, her eyes flashing with curiosity.

"What were those creatures we fought back in the dark cavern?" Sala said suddenly.

Eragon jumped slightly, He looked at Nasuada and asked with his eyes for her to leave. She nodded shortly and quickly vacated the tent.

"Those creatures were," Eragon said as he turned to face her again, "the Ra'zac…" Eragon said in a low seething voice.

"Ra'…zac?" Sala said slowly, Valinor growled inwardly.

Sala tilted her head expectantly towards Valinor's massive eye that stared unblinkingly at her, the cat-like slit growing small with anger. Sala wanted to press the subject further, but Valinor was barring her entrance to his thoughts. Hastily his eye vanished and the ground shook as he lumbered away leaving Sala alone with Eragon.

"Er…Eragon?" Sala said softly as she reached out to touch his shoulder.

Eragon turned his head from glaring a hole in the tent's side to Sala's questioning sapphire gaze, "Yes?" His voice sounding rougher than intended.

"What are they? Do you think…" Sala's question died as Eragon's glare returned, and it seemed that he was glaring at her.

"All will be explained…Get rest now we leave at dawn…If we linger here any longer…I fear the worst may be upon us." Eragon said standing. He stared down at her.

Sala stared right back at him, understanding fully if any more people were hurt because of her, she knew for sure the weight of guilt would surely crush her. Still, she felt vulnerable without Valinor near, and then her stomach twisted with a horrible cowardice. She knew it was going to hurt Hengrayd just as much as it was going to hurt her leaving her very first friend behind.

"Eragon…Before I rest, Could I trouble you for some parchment and something to write with?" Sala asked gently.

Eragon's eye flickered with shock and astonishment, "You know how to read and write?" He asked softly.

"Those were only two of the things I remembered when I awoke in Therinsford." Sala said softly bowing her head under his shocked gaze.

Eragon only stayed for a few more moments before he departed as well, and for the first time in days she was all alone. Sala laid back down, but didn't close her eyes she stared silently up at the tents canvas, her thoughts wondering the exact words to put down, all of them sounded so blunt not even opened to remorse. Eragon returned bringing her the supplies she had asked for, she sat up and took the parchment, and placed the small pot of ink next to her. Eragon sat down next to her as she started to write in curling print across the stiff surface. The tent was filled with the sound of the quill moving across the parchment, and occasionally the sound of her scratching something out. After a few minutes, she reread her writings and nodded, she rolled up the parchment, and she looked at Eragon.

"I'm sorry to burden you, but at the moment I am pant less, and I was wondering if you could some how ask Madam Nasuada to get this to my friend Hengrayd." Sala asked gently.

Eragon blinked and his eyes darted down towards her covered legs. He nodded knowingly and gently took the scroll from her hands and placed it under his arm.

"Now, please…Get some rest." Eragon said, and with that he left.

Sala stared after him before she slid underneath the blanket and with that closed her eyes trying to force sleep to over come her, but to her surprise as soon as her head touched the bundle beneath her head she was out like a candle.

Sala was roused fully alert in the tawny sunlight that was filtering through the smoggy clouds of the putrid plains. Sala moved her head left and right and noticed the familiar shadow of Valinor wrapped protectively around the tent, his snout resting on the ground inside the tent, each warm exhale of air ruffling her blanket and letting lazy tendrils of smoke swirl into the air. Sala smiled gently and wrapped the cover around her waist as she walked forward and nuzzled up against his snout, a growl of acceptance made the ground shake slightly, he cracked his silver eye.

'_Sala…Is something wrong?'_ he asked as he moved his body and curled around her protectively.

Sala placed her hands on one of his black talons, she stroked it gently, and he was so warm. Sala felt hurt inside she stared up at his eye.

"Valinor…I really dislike leaving him like this…" Sala said softly as she rested her head on his warm talons.

'_I know Sala…But it must be done, the elves will never allow him to enter their sanctum.' _

Sala contemplated his words, she had often heard that elf's were the ancient race and that they were waiting for their moment to finally live without fear of oppression. Sala stayed crouched against Valinor for a long time, until Eragon came to her, followed by the stout man, Nasuada, and Ayra.

"I am sorry, but time is running short and I must get back to training, we must leave." Eragon said tightly.

Sala merely nodded and stood, Nasuada stepped forward and had a gentle blue fabric held in her arms, she was smiling kindly and knowingly. She silently held the fabric out to her, Sala took it and stared at it, it felt like silk, yet a bit different.

"Come." Ayra said placing a strong hand on her shoulder and guiding her into the tent.

"Ma'am? I can change by myself, I heave recuperated enough." Sala said embarrassedly, as the elf woman closed the tent flap behind her, her penetrating emerald eyes landed on Sala.

"Nasuada tells me of the scar on your shoulder…I wish to take a look at it, may I?" Ayra said flatly.

Sala was apprehensive, she slowly nodded. Ayra stepped forward and gently pulled the tunic off Sala's shoulder and frowned deeply. She studied the scar for a long time in silence; she let her fingers trail over the scar prodding it, the scar only prickled when Ayra's fingers ran over its surface.

"Right…The gown, it's not ideal traveling clothes, but its what we have on such short notice, and it won't constrict your legs," Ayra paused and rested her emerald eyes on Sala as if gauging her, "Change hastily, we must depart as soon a possible." Ayra said as she turned and left.

Sala stayed there a moment, and then letting the dress unravel, it was long and had long sleeves and a low collar. Sala stared at it; she had never had such a gown or for that matter ever worn one. Sala pulled her tunic off and then the blanket. She pulled the dress over her head and then straightened it down her sides. It was long and fell over her feet, but didn't drag across the floor, Sala felt strange in the gown, she bent and folded the tattered tunic and then the blanket and stepped out of the tent, Valinor was up and ready, Sala stared at him and nodded as she padded over to him touching his side. Sala climbed up on to the make shift saddle, Eragon came over and strapped her in, Sala heard a whinny of a horse and saw, Ayra standing next to a horse, it was entirely white with a golden mane. She sat atop it scanning the horizon, when Eragon left to go to Saphira, the dwarf man was waiting for him. The elf woman on the horse touched its side and it galloped away, Sala was shocked the woman was riding it with out a saddle or anything. Saphira, crouched and Eragon climbed on strapping his legs in and got the dwarf settled they took into the air smoothly, Valinor followed as he lanced upwards Sala winced it was rough on her legs, but then it evened out and with the lone white horse racing below, they moved through and away from the encampment.

_**Please Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10 : Scorn Of Friendship

Sorry, Sorry it took so long we were moving!!

_**Chapter10…The Scorn Of Friendship**_

Hengrayd opened his eyes slowly and stared up at a dark gold canvas of a high tent, he blinked in confusion. He sat up his body stiff and aching as if he hadn't moved in days he stretched his legs and arms to loosen them up and make it easier to get around. His clothes hung around his body loosely as he cautiously poked his head out the opening of the tent. He immediately yelped when his head almost hit someone's legs. He reeled back doing an awkward back wards somersault he landed on his back hard, he groaned slightly and went to push up again as he heard the tent's entrance flap and shift slightly. He looked up in shock to realize that he had almost hit a woman. Her skin was dark and beautiful, her soft almond shaped eyes gazing at him with a mixture of amusement and sympathy.

"Hello madam…I am Hengrayd I apologize for almost knocking into you I should have been more cautious." He said apologetically.

"Not at all, I am Nasuada leader of the Varden." She said softly, she held her hand out to him.

Hengrayd's eyes widened in astonishment, he took her hand and shook it briefly. "I-I'm honored mi' lady, I am stunned I had not expected the leader of the Varden to be a…" Hengrayd trailed off not wanting to be rude.

"To be a woman." She finished for him, smiling at the sheepish look he took on.

"I'm sorry madam; I did not want to be rude."

"All is well, most are surprised to discover this you are not the first. Now I have to give you something." She said brusquely

He looked at her puzzled as she handed him a scroll, He took it and stared down at and rolled it in his hands. It was bound with a thin brown string, Hengrayd undid the loose knot and unrolled the curled parchment and he looked down at the slim slightly curled writing. His eyes examined the note taking in each word his heart sinking with ever letter written:

_Hengrayd,_

_I'm sorry for this to be our good bye, but I knew if I tried to tell you in person you would persist on going with me and Valinor has explained to me that where I'm going the local population would not allow you to enter their sanctum. Again I am undyingly sorry for leaving this way…Your are my truest and only friend I have Hengrayd, and I could not bare the grief something horrible were to happen to you._

_Sala_

Hengrayd's mouth fell open and his eyes were wide her felt a cold weight settle in his stomach. His hands shook and his lowered his head, Nasuada placed a comforting hand on his shoulder she had no idea how much Sala had meant to him now he may never see her again. He stood stiffly accidentally knocking Nasuada's hand off his shoulder; he dropped the scroll and walked away leaving a pregnant silence behind him.

Hengrayd walked around the large encampment aimlessly lost in his own thoughts never once noticing the strange glances he was getting from the gruff warriors who were starting to pack up their tents and camping area. He bumped into someone; He was yanked out of his thoughts and looked up forlornly to see a woman holding many strange herbs and glass vials. There was a large cat by her feet looking back at him contemptuously.

"Oh bothersome toadstools! My actual toad got away!" She puffed as she hurriedly pushed curls out of her eyes.

"…I'm sorry ma'am, I was lost in thought…" Hengrayd said dismally as he bent down to pick up some of the vials that clattered to the ground.

She was silent for a long time as he gathered the vials. "Don't think anything of it….You know what you need?" She said in a brisk voice.

"What's that?" _A new love life?_ He finished in his mind as he stood again and stared at her.

"A nice cup of tea, come now! Follow me! Hurry now before you get lost." She said as she turned on her heel and started walking away.

"Wa-Wait! What's your name madam!" Hengrayd said as he jogged to catch up with the swift woman.

"Angela, come now Solembum is faster than you!"

_**Please review!!**_


	11. Chapter 11 : Edda River

_**I'm sorry it took so long I'vebeen sick and distracted I'm so so so so sorry!! Please no hate me and enjoy the chapter I have posted!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter11…Edda River**_

Sala groan inwardly as she slipped of Valinor's back, her thighs ached horribly. They hadn't had chance to heal fully when they had taken off two days ago, they had flying and riding fast not wanting to be seen by any foreign eyes that could get the word back to Galbatorix. Eragon had caught her many times as she stumbled when getting off Valinor, this time was no exception; he caught her by the crook of her arm as she stumbled across the uneven ground. The boots that Eragon had given her were a size to big which made it awkward to walk, but provided her relief against the harsh stones of the ground. She knew the dwarf man did not approve of her, she could see it on his face that he didn't believe that a woman had the nerve to be a Rider, Sala lifted her gaze to his and he immediately diverted hi gaze to the sky, examining it with great interest. Ayra walked over silently, Sala was always blown away by the grace that she walked with.

"Sala come with me." She said in an emotionless voice.

Sala did not disobey; instead she hobbled after Ayra trying not to slow the elf woman down. Ayra led her around to Valinor's side where they were both hidden from sight of Eragon and the dwarf, Ayra pulled the rough blanket from under her arm and laid it down.

"Lie down I must exam the wounds on your thighs, I fear that they may have reopened again." She said gently.

Sala looked around in embarrassment and nodded slightly, Sala winced as she sat down on the blanket. Valinor reassured her that no unwanted eyes would see her this way, Ayra motioned for her to lie down. Sala lowered her head, and nodded, Sala slid down until her back pressed against the ground. Sala fought against the embarrassment she felt as Ayra rolled up the dress, Ayra's eyes widened suddenly and she looked at Sala.

"Stay where you are." She said as she stood.

Sala stayed where she was, she shivered when a small breeze blew across her exposed legs. Ayra returned. Her face blank, but Sala could see sympathy in her eyes. She crouched down at Sala's side and untied the bandages silently, as the bandages came away Sala saw that the bandages where heavy with her blood. Sala's eyes widened, she hadn't known she bled that much.

"I-I'm sorry…I did not mean to ruin the dress…" Sala stammered out.

Ayra looked at her hard. "I will clean it, would you like me to?"

"I…I ca not repay your kindness…" Sala murmured.

Ayra was silent as she gathered up the blood stained bandages, Ayra examined the wounds and nodded curtly and positioned her hands over her left thigh and spoke the ancient words of healing.

"_Waise heill_." Ayra said softly.

Ayra came from behind Valinor, in her left hand she clutched the bloody bandages and in the other she had draped the dress Sala had been wearing. Eragon blinked looking towards the silver dragon that curled protectively around his rider.

"Eragon…Start a fire." Ayra said brusquely.

"Oi, what're those?" Orik asked, his eyes locked on the bloody bandages.

"These are the dressings from Sala's wounds, her dress s stained as well as the saddle." Ayra said as Eragon made flames leap into a small pile of dead leaves.

Orik's eyes widened. "Why didn't she say anything? We would have stopped!" Orik said getting to his feet, he looked over at the saddle and saw one blood stain.

"She did not to hold us back, we do not have a lot of time…Galbatorix is amassing an army…Now we have a chance to even the odds out, we have two Rider's as they do." Ayra paused to throw the dressings into the fire. "Sala has accepted this fact and has agreed to keep or pace, no matter the infliction her." Ayra said in finality as she strode away from Eragon and Orik.

Eragon and Orik said nothing for a few minutes. "…She never complained, even when she was in pain…" Orik murmured.

Ayra came back a half an hour later with the dress cleaned; after Ayra came they had a light supper of fruits and vegetables. Sala joined them later walking silently over to them she sat down next to the fire. Eragon offered Sala some of the food; she took it graciously bowing her head slightly in thanks. They ate silently, Orik's eyes kept flicking towards her, and finally with a heavy sigh he asked the question.

"Sala…Why didn't you say anything, I mean you could have at least complained a bit." Orik said.

Sala looked at him blue eyes wide. "I just didn't want to be a burden…I thought I was helping." Sala said directing her gaze to her knees.

Orik stared at her, and then he couldn't help himself he burst out laughing. It was a deep and rumbling noise. Sala was startled had she said something amusing? A small smile crept on to her lips; she started to laugh as well, ethereal and gentle. Before long Eragon joined in as Ayra smiled softly. Valinor and Saphira lumbered over growling deep in their large chests. The only strange thing about this was they had no clue why they were laughing. Before long the ice between Sala and Orik had melted.

The morning air was chilly, but pleasant as the powerful beats of Valinor's wings echoed through Sala. Valinor was enjoying himself; he tilted his body to the left and spiraled sharply. At one point Sala laughed out loud. Sala could finally fly confidently; Valinor snapped upwards and broke through the clouds. Valinor zealously pumped his wings speeding forward.

'_I'm going to lean!'_ Valinor cried exuberantly.

'_Yes!'_ Sala replied breathlessly.

Valinor leaned letting the tip of his wing skim the clouds, Sala felt her hair shift and blow back. It didn't bother her, she closed her eyes and let the air howl and blow against her, Valinor had been right, flying was like nothing she had experienced, it was ineffable. When Valinor had worked the energy out of himself the settled in to flight right next to Saphira, Ayra was visible below them. The white stallion below them was racing along the terrain below them was starting to change drastically, it becoming lusher. Trees with thick trunks grew together in communities, mingling with different kinds of shrubbery and flowers and grasses. Sala leaned over; she had never seen such a beautiful forest. The terrain was so alien to her but that didn't matter she wanted to wander and examine all the odd plants she had never seen, watch the animals go about their daily life. Eragon looked over and smiled softly, he was remembering when had seen the forest he had been awed and was curious as she was.

Ayra stopped below them and the two Riders's and dwarf descended to the ground, they had traveled for two weeks, and through out the course of this time Sala had revealed what she had gone through when she lived in Therinsford, her daily chores, how she discovered Valinor's. They were all particularly interested in that, Ayra could not understand how that egg had been discarded and hidden so intricately, Valinor seemed to know more than he was sharing at the moment, but Sala knew all would be revealed in good time.

Valinor and Saphira landed as Ayra dismounted the hors placed a hand on its side and said a quick stream of words and the horse whinnied and cantered off into the forest. They stood before the open maw of an amazing forest. Eragon talked with Ayra quietly, something about taking the river, and Ayra nodded.

Ayra took the lead they walked for a long time, but no one complained. Everyone was on there toes ready to defend without hesitation. Sala suddenly gasped, Eragon turned towards her.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"My bow and arrows! I don't know what happened to them!" Sala said in a startled voice.

Eragon grinned and shook his head, he jogged quickly towards Saphira's saddle bags, and they had stopped for a rest and to quench their thirst. Valinor chuckled in her mind, and Sala frowned up at him. Eragon came back and handed her a familiar quiver and bow, Sala sighed taking them from his hands.

"That string is very strong; the bow is sturdy as well." Eragon commented, as she slid the quiver strap over shoulder.

"Yes…It was the only possession I had when I awoke…It's the only thing that's really mine." Sala said tracing the small paw print carved into the dark wood.

"Let's be off…We are almost there…" Ayra said.

They set off at a brisk pace, the sun was starting to set and they needed to get to their destination before night fall. By the time the sun was just a sliver on the horizon, they saw lamps lit up ahead, and Sala could hear the rushing of a strong river up ahead. As they approached, Sala fell back behind the group as did Valinor, it was best not to make enemies with who ever was waiting. As Sala neared, audible gasps were heard as the fire caught Valinor's scales and danced across the encampment.

There was a small group of Elfish people stood gawking in sheer shock; they had only expected one Rider to return not two. Sala bowed low, Ayra had given her a brief explanation of rules to follow talking to her people. Sala did all signs of respect before speaking.

"I humbly thank you for the honor of meeting the ancient people. I aspire to train as hard as I'm able to help destroy the threat that constantly haunts these lands...Please assist me in my quest." Sala spoke with true sincerity

The Elves stared and Ayra grew concerned. The elves fell to one knee bowing their heads hands over there sternum and spoke in unison. "_Argetlam_!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!!!


End file.
